Kin
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: It's about Relationships, about children, parenting, and love. IronhidexOptimus Prime then ProwlxJazz. It's fluff, crack, awesome.
1. The Pod

I guess I thought I would write out of my comfort zone...and i just love IHxOP cause I'm a sucker...

So I guess this is my try at something different ...I dunno if any of you will like it or not but I didn't know where to go with this fluff crack that was in my head...and the sparkling's name..Oh lordy trying to find something I like was awful.

Kin

Chapter one: The pod

Optimus stared wide optic-ed at ratchet as he examined the pod on the berth in the medical bay. "Do you know if it's alive?" His nervous question garnered a skewed look from the medic.

"Not yet…" he said and gathered up a few items. Ratchet's fingers transformed into the proper tools and Optimus stood back allowing the good doctor to work freely. Ratchet slowly ran his hand across the small pod. "Primus help me…" he breathed a sigh and twisted his fingers near the lock of the stasis pod. He prayed that the creature within was alive.

Optimus could not help but catch the air in his intakes, just waiting. As the lid of the pod retracted. The tiny body inside did not move. It was layed out quietly head tilted down to it's chest, hands cross it's stomach. "It's a protoform...a very young protoform...it's practically new." Ratchet said and grabbed a scanner. "Ok..ok..yes…good." he tossed the scanner aside and transformed his fingers back into his sensitive hands. "Optimus clear a path..." Optimus stepped farther back out of Ratchet's way. The doctor lifted the tiny body up and moved it to the table closer to Optimus.

"It's alive?" optimus asked again.

"Oh yes." Ratchet almost smiled. "young thing." He said putting a hand to the protoform's head. "mechling." He said.

"A mech." It seemed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Let's get him checked out then I'll pull him out of stasis." Ratchet said and grabbed another scanner "Optimus hand me that over there." Optimus turned and lifted the small device and took gave it to Ratchet. "thank you." He said and scanned over the body. The little body looked sound Ratchet could see no problem with it. "He looks good Optimus…it's the youngest thing I've seen in a while." Ratchet turned looking up at his leader.

"I know…it's been a long time since one so young was created." He let his chest plates fall. His processor raced, they didn't know where the little one had come from. The pod had made landfall about 50 miles from their base and Ironhide and Bumblebee had brought it back after their scouting mission.

"I'm ready to wake the little one up…" Ratchet said looking at Optimus "Did you want anyone else here?" the question was serious.

Optimus thought a moment his glossa touched his dentals as he thought it through "I do not need him here." He said finally. "Awaken the sparkling."

"Yes sir." Ratchet said. The Scanner crossed over the little body and it's blue optics lit brightly. It's body rose as it's intakes fluttered to life. It's mouth opened and it's dentals began clicking together. The little one looked around and seemed scared a moment. "Hush little one." Ratchet put a hand to his chest. "It's ok." He pushed the little one down gently. "Shhh…quiet."

"TCK TCK TCK!" the little one kept clicking his dentals together.

"Shhh." Ratchet repeated. "You are safe little one."

"Ratchet?" Optimus stepped forward, the picture of the massive robot sent shivers down the backstrut of the sparkling. The sparkling shivered on the berth.

"He's alright." Ratchet sighed quietly. "You're alright." He repeated to the little one. "Optic lenses look fine…his servos are fine…spark chamber seems normal." He said quietly finishing his final scan "one Healthy little mechling…" Ratchet said almost pleased with himself. "His creators did a marvelous job…very healthy." Ratchet put down his scanner and put his hands under the mechling and stood him up on his stabilizing servos. "Let's see if you can stand up."

Optimus on one side, Ratchet the other. The little one stood pretty well on his two legs looking between the mechs around him. "The base will be a buzz." Optimus said as the little one took a shaky step forward.

"Once bumblebee finds out …that's for sure." Ratchet said in agreement. "Who will look after the little one?" ratchet was almost insinuating Optimus do it.

"We will have to see."

"He needs structure …" Ratchet started "and as you and Ironhide are the only bonded pair on base…."

"Ratchet." Optimus sighed.

"You know I'm right…" Ratchet folded his arms across his chest and the little one was already down on his knee joints playing with a scanner. "Hey there…" Ratchet lifted up the scanner "That's not a toy." He said to the child.

The little one whined and reached for it again in Ratchet's arms. "I do not think so youngling." Optimus put a hand around the little one and lifted him up in his hands. "Hello there…" Optimus said as the little one turned over in his hands. The sparklings small hands touched Optimus' mouth-plate. Optimus smiled inwardly and pulled his head back removing the plate. The little one fell back into his hands. "It's ok…" Optimus said. "I won't harm you."

"He's taken to you already." Ratchet mused and turned cleaning up his scanners and tools. "I'll put his pod in storage."

"Understood…" Optimus smirked at the little one optics not moving away "am I free to take him out of the medical bay?"

"Yes, but bring him back in a little while and we'll get him some energon." Ratchet smiled "He's alright for now..."

"Very well." Optimus turned and held the little one with one hand to his chassis. "Let's go see what Ironhide thinks of you little one." Optimus turned and slowly strode out of the medical bay with the sparkling. The little one's eyes darted every which way; he was taking in a lot of information all at one time.

* * *

Optimus almost regretted walking into ironhide's workshop "Scrap." Ironhide grunted and tossed a piece of equipment over into the trash crate.

"Ironhide…trouble?" Optimus asked quietly. Ironhide looked quickly up from his work station.

"Optimus?" He stood straight now "How did things go with…" he strode around his desk and stopped coming face to face with the little one in Optimus' hands. He instantly regretted his curse a moment before. "Primus...it's such a little thing…" Ironhide said quietly and walked up slowly to Optimus.

Ironhide's first movement toward the little one was slow, deliberate. "He's taking it all in…slowly…I'll take him back to the medical bay in a Cycle or two." Optimus explaned.

"Or two…I suppose…" Ironhide's finger touched on the little one's head and he pet him with one finger. "We're being asked to care for it?" the sparkling churred under the touch.

"We are the only 'family unit' on base." Optimus sighed "I won't make that call without you." He said. "but if Ratchet keeps looking at me like he has been and holding it over my head…"

"Has it been named?" Ironhide asked quietly ignoring the comment about Ratchet.

"No." Optimus wasn't sure what to say after that he just let Ironhide inspect the little one. Ironhide reached out his hands and took the little one from Optimus. The small sparkling clung to the armor on Ironhide's chest and reached up to Ironhide's dimmer right optic.

"It's a scar…its fine." Ironhide smiled to the little one and lifted his arms looking at both and then his back "strong thing…he'll be a soldier for sure…he's got a good build."

"No cannons" Optimus said quietly.

"What?" Ironhide protested and pointed his free finger "That's not fair…"

"You were thinking about it." Optimus said with a soft chuckle and reached a hand out to pet the sparkling again. Ironhide wanted to protest but shook his head. "Well?"

"You want my opinion?" Ironhide blinked his optics once and looked up.

"Always…" Optimus smiled down to the sparkling who clicked his dentals over and over. Optimus laughed softly.

"I guess we can try it out for a while…see how we feel about it." Ironhide looked up to him. "You're terrible." He said to Optimus and then looked back to the little one in his arms who was digging into his armor.

"Why is that?" Optimus asked quietly lifting the little one out of his bonded's arms.

"I would have said no but you brought the little thing here."

"Knew you wouldn't say no…" Optimus smirked as the sparkling started to bang on the windows of his chassis. "Hey there no hitting…it hurts my feelings…" Optimus pulled his hands back away from his windows. The little one churred a soft hurt sound like he was sorry. "It's alright." Optimus assured the sparkling.

"What are we to call it?" Ironhide's question was quiet as he looked at Optimus holding the little creature.

"A name…" Optimus mused "I don't know what to call him."

"Could call him …Little pit slagger." Ironhide suggested it lovingly.

"Ironhide…" Optimus chided his mouth almost gaped.

"I was only kidding." He said quietly stepping closer. Optimus leaned forward and Ironhide put his arms at his elbows drawing him down and their helms contacted. "What shall we call him?" this time Ironhide was serious holding them both.

"I'm not sure." Optimus looked down between them. The little one was standing in Optimus' hand, and grabbing onto both of them ticking his dentals more and more. "Perhaps…hmmm."

Ironhide looked up into his bonded's eyes. "Shadow." He said quietly.

"Why?" Optimus blinked in surprise and gave Ironhide a crossways look.

"He will be raised in a great shadow." Ironhide looked up "Yours…and he should never forget it."

"Ironhide…I do not think." Optimus was about to speak but the little one put his hands on Optimus's mouth preventing him from speaking.

"Sha-doooo" The little one squeeked out the name, and then proceeded to click his dentals. He sat back down between them.

"Shadow it is." Optimus smiled touching the little one's helm."A perfect name."

"Should get him back to Ratchet before the crankcase comes looking for you." Ironhide smirked and slid back from Optimus.

"I should." Optimus agreed and the little one whined and reached for Ironhide. "We'll see ironhide in a little while…we need to go back to Ratchet."

"Sha-dooo" The little one chirped.

"Yes that's who you are now…Shadow." Optimus smiled and looked up "I'll see you in our quarters in a Joor."

"Will the little one be in our room tonight?" Ironhide asked with a smirk.

"I will have to clear it with Ratchet." Optimus said "He's only been up a few Breems…"

"I understand." Ironhide said quietly sitting back behind his desk, which doubled as his workstation. "keep me informed."

"I always do don't I?" Optimus smiled softly. Ironhide nodded and waved him off "In a joor."

"I heard"

"Not a nano-click after." Optimus had been getting at Ironhide for staying late to work on things and overexerting himself.

"Very well Love." Ironhide waved a hand. Optimus smiled at the love part. Now he knew Ironhide was bribing him to get him out.

* * *

"Did you both have fun?" Ratchet asked holding up a cube before Optimus. Ratchet had been waiting at the door for the two to return.

"Yes…Ironhide was pleased with him." Optimus affirmed.

"Talk of Cannons?" Ratchet smirked and sat back in his chair.

"Derailed for the meantime…" Optimus chuckled. "Little one tell Ratchet your name."

"Sha-doooo." The little one chirped.

"Shay-do?" Ratchet twisted his optic a bit.

"Shadow." Optimus smiled.

"I'll fetch the black kibble." Ratchet smiled "He won't need it for a few weeks." Ratchet smiled as Optimus held the cube to the little one, Shadow grabbed the edge of the cub and tipped it toward his mouth and began to drink it slowly. "We can make him look just like Ironhide."

"Primus no." Optimus shook his head not taking his hand away from the cube trying to make the sparkling take it down slowly. "I love him, but one is enough." Ratchet smiled "I'll keep him tonight."

"With Ironhide?" Ratchet mused "Are you sure about that?"

"Unless he needs to remain here with you?" The question made ratchet shake his head. "He's free to go with us?"

"Indeed." Ratchet said "We'll have to set up a containment berth…" Ratchet said.

"So if he comes out of recharge he doesn't get away?" Optimus looked up quickly and then back to shadow who looked slightly like he drank too much. Optimus took the cube back it still had a bit in it.

"It's ok Optimus he should be fine for a few days." Ratchet smiled and reached forward taking the cube from Optimus and set it on his desk.

"Would you like to assist me with the berth?" Optimus asked.

"Of course…" Ratchet said and stood he pressed a hand to the comm "First Aid to the medical wing…First Aid." The medic turned "Once he gets here to watch over the medical bay I'll be happy to join you…go on ahead and let him get accustomed to your room." Ratchet nodded and waved them off.

"Would you like to meet some of the Others Shadow?" Optimus looked at the little one who chirped. "Very well." Optimus smiled softly "Come along."

"I'll meet you at your quarters in six breems optimus." Ratchet said as his leader began to leave.

"All right." Optimus' optics were on shadow as he exited the medical bay. The hallways were pretty barren but Optimus stopped looking into the rec room. Jazz and Prowl sat at one of the far tables pretending they didn't feel what they felt for one another.

Optimus stepped inside quietly. "Sha-DOOO!" the little one squealed. Jazz turned his head and Prowl looked past him to Optimus.

"Ah our visitor has awakened." Prowl stood up "Sir."

"At ease…" Optimus sighed

"Indeed…this is Shadow…Shadow ..this is Prowl and Jazz." Optimus sat the sparkling down on the table. Shadow seemed to stay next to Optimus but looked at the two other mechs.

"Powl…jass." He uttered and clapped.

"Very good." Jazz smiled brightly. "Oh Prime he's great."

"Interesting…" Prowl blinked his optics. "Very young."

"Yes…" Optimus smiled down with pride and put a hand to the sparkling's helm.

"What does Ironhide think?" Jazz smiled "O' the little guy?"

"Ironhide named him." Optimus seemed more proud.

"Yeah?" Jazz nodded "Excellent."

"Jazz…" Prowl put a hand on his shoulder "Don't scare the youngling."

"I should be getting him back to our room…we're setting up his berth." Optimus nodded. "You two …" he regarded them both as he lifted Shadow into his arms. "Have a good evening."

Jazz smiled "I can't wait to see Ironhide go soft." He turned to prowl "Training is gonna go so much smoother."

"Or…if the little one keeps them from recharging…it'll be harder." Prowl suggested and went back to his data pad of reports.

"Oh slag…" Jazz hadn't thought of that.

"Watch your language …there are sparklings here now." Prowl shifted his foot against Jazz's leg under the table and gave him a stare. Jazz merely smirked back at him and shook his head.


	2. Time with Ironhide

Kin

Chapter 2: Time with Ironhide

* * *

Ironhide rolled over and groaned. Propping himself up on his elbow joint he looked to the end of the berth. Shadow was standing looking over the rail of his own berth chattering his dentals again. Ironhide's optics cast down. Optimus was still deep in recharge. Ironhide shrugged and sat up twisting his legs off the berth. He put a hand to his helm and tried to shake the fog from his processor.

"Awake huh?" Ironhide was quiet and checked his internal chronometer. "Awful early…but then again I'm an early riser too…" He stood and let his joints creak and crack. "Come on then." Ironhide walked down and lifted the smaller Shadow up into his arms "you can play in my workshop for a while." He turned his eyes back "And he can rest."Optimus did not move, he did not turn. The door to their quarters opened and Ironhide made his way down the hall. The 150 yards to his workshop; there was not a soul about, or so the thought.

Shadow had been with them a week now; he had been pretty good and pretty quiet. Most of the mechs were taking Shadow at different points in the day; so Prime could get his work done, and Ironhide wouldn't be just left with him all the time. Ironhide had work to do around the base too; raising the sparkling was just becoming a day to day dealing they were working around.

Jazz loved helping the two to care for the Youngling. Shadow loved Jazz completely and would go to him at a moment's notice. Prowl, Shadow had decided, he didn't like as much. In fact he would rather Prowl was not around at all, and that he could spend all day listening to music and playing with Jazz.

Ironhide held the sparkling in one hand and keyed in the lock to his workshop. The door opened with a hiss. "Jass Jass" Shadow clapped his small metallic fingers together.

"You'll see Jazz later." Ironhide smirked "promise…however I wish you liked me as much as Jazz" Shadow grabbed Ironhide's neck as best he could and churred. "You're forgiven." Ironhide laughed quietly as he made for his desk setting Shadow down on the floor beside him. He handed the sparkling a few small metal cubes with Cybertronian Numbers and letters carved into them; a gift from Wheeljack. Shadow churred and started to stack them. "Good now if you need me I'm right here." He was only a meter away sitting on his stool looking over a plasma rifle that Prowl had managed to Jam in the field. Ironhide opened a drawer in his desk and pulled a trigger lock out and locked the trigger down; safety first.

"Ironhide I need to speak with you…" The door to the workshop hissed open and Prowl walked in with determination. Shadow's optics brightened and he turned his head seeing Prowl; he just turned away and kept playing. "Still he doesn't like me."

"If you lighten up he might." Ironhide sat back in his creaky chair.

"Jazz said the same thing." Prowl shook his head with a defeated sigh. "How does it look?" Changing the subject seemed the best course of action.

"Well it's fried if that's what you're asking I'll have to rebuild it…" Ironhide turned and grabbed a sort of cybertronian ratchet. "Was there something else?" He asked pulling the primary power source out for the rifle.

"Well yes…" Prowl handed forward a data pad "After getting the names of those who would like to look after Shadow…and your work schedule as well as Primes, I have systematically come up with the best case scenario for everyone based on available time and schedules here on base." Ironhide lifted an optic ridge. He took the data pad in one hand setting the ratchet down with the other.

"You should really talk to Optimus about this…daycare is not my strong point." He looked down and then smiled at Shadow; he could be wrong.

"Yes but he will not be awake for another what 12 Breems or so?" Prowl tilted his head "As the other half of the parenting unit I thought you could just as easily approve it….and you take care of him well enough." Prowl smiled down at Shadow. The youngling seemed content to stack the blocks then knock them down with the crash of his fist.

"Logical as ever…" It had a touch of sarcasm that Ironhide had not intended. He looked over the list again and made a pass. Prowl looked back up to Ironhide with a smirk on his face. "Um…Wheeljack?" Ironhide questioned as he looked up "I don't think."

"He's not allowed to be in his lab with Shadow…rec room only." Prowl seemed to have thought of everything. "Honestly no one should be caring for him while working…well save you and Optimus you are at least responsible enough to do so."

"Very well…" Ironhide seemed a touch reluctant. "Pass this by Optimus when he rolls himself out of Recharge and let him know I am ok with it." He passed the data pad back. His optics and hands went back to the rifle and he detached the barrel. "This is …" He was about to say scrap, but saved little audios from hearing it. "trashed."

"Sorry…I'll try harder next time to let the blast take off an arm…and then ratchet can just fix me." Prowl walked around the desk and knelt down. "Shadow I do not understand why you dislike me." He said quietly. The sparkling looked at him "No Powl...JASS JASS!" Shadow lifted a cube and tossed it against Prowl's shoulder.

"Shadow!" Ironhide sighed gruffly and reached down putting a hand over the second cube "you never attack and unarmed opponent." He said. Shadow blinked and grabbed a cube and slid it to Prowl. "that's not what I meant." Ironhide laughed harder.

"He's defiantly picking up your habits Ironhide…if not your logic." Prowl sighed and turned. "Jazz and I'll pick him up at 1400 hours." Prowl turned and made his way for the door with slow deliberate steps; eyes on his data pad.

"Prowl." Ironhide's voice stopped him. Prowl turned seeing Ironhide lift up Shadow into his arms. "Thank you." It was genuine and quiet; he would never forget it. Prowl smiled and nodded and turned leaving to make sure Sunsteaker and sideswipe were out of recharge and to their posts.

"That cube you tossed at him…" Shadow blinked looking up to Ironhide"Nice shot." Ironhide held up his fist and Shadow put his fist to Ironhide's.

* * *

Optimus sighed and opened his optics. Empty. He slid his legs off the berth. "Shadow?" he asked and stood looking into the confinement berth and shook his head. "Ironhide…" he nodded with confidence. Knowing Ironhide must have taken Shadow when he had gotten out of the berth earlier in the morning.

Optimus got himself around and made his way out into the halls of the base. Part of him wished he'd stayed in recharge. There was a barrage of Autobots who needed his attention. Wheeljack had a few requisition requests, Ratchet needed more supplies. He was almost over come. Prowl had showed him the list which he quickly approved.

He signed a few items off as he walked and waved a few bots away as he entered Ironhide's workshop. Ironhide was sitting at his desk holding the rifle up and checking the scope. "Finally rolled outta recharge huh?" Ironhide smiled lowering the weapon to his desk."Morning."

"Good morning…where is Shadow?" Ironhide didn't need to answer that, at the sound of Optimus the little youngling had stood and started running around the desk. Just before he could reach Optimus he fell and landed on his chin with a clank. "Careful." Optimus bent down and lifted the sparkling up onto his feet again. "When did he awaken?"

"He was up when I came around." Ironhide pulled the scope off of the rifle and set it down.

"How does he function on so little recharge?" Optimus seemed flabbergasted by it as the little one turned back to Ironhide's desk and his blocks.

"No idea…a question to ask Ratchet maybe?" Stepping over Shadow; Ironhide walked to Optimus. "Recharge well?"

"Indeed." Optimus smiled and looked down. "He really likes those blocks." Shadow built four up and then knocked them down again with his fist.

"One of the few things wheeljack did not blow up …yes." Ironhide laughed softly. "Chucked one at Prowl first thing this morning…kids got some aim."

"Don't encourage him." It was a warning.

"Never…" Ironhide was sarcastic, as he put a hand on Optimus' arm.

"Don't patronize me Ironhide." Optimus warned. He was tempted to repeat his statement 'no cannons' but he didn't.

"I would never….ever do that." Ironhide said seriously. "Don't you love me?" Ironhide's tone changed.

"That's a loaded question." Optimus turned his head folding his arms over his chest.

"Weapon's specialist…" He smirked at up at his bonded. "Optimus…come on stop being so slaggin' proper."

Optimus turned his head slightly; seriously. "The decepticons are moving again."

Ironhide's tone changed, serious statements put him back on his toes."Are they coming close to base?" He turned his head to Shadow as Shadow moved blocks around.

"Too close for comfort." Optimus said quietly.

"Do we know which decepticons?" Ironhide asked quietly.

"There were three …Jazz was only able to Identify Deadend." Ironhide sighed and shook his head. Ironhide put his hands on his hips and just continued to shake his head. "This is no good."

"Deadend is a problem…however there are ways to get to him just as any other bot." Ironhide nodded "His vanity is his undoing."

Shadow had heard the name spoken and stood making a fuss. "JASS JASS!"

Optimus smiled "maybe we should have given him to Jazz and Prowl?" His head tilted slightly.

"Never …he cannot stand to be near Prowl." Ironhide put a hand on Optimus' elbow joint "Shadow?" The little one turned. "Who loves you?"

"Hides…Opimus!" Ironhide slapped Optimus' shoulder. The little one clapped and churred clicking his dentals.

"Told you." Ironhide smirked at Optimus. "He's ours now…we're going to be fine…I won't let anything happen to him. Neither will you or anyone else on this base…he is MORE than safe." Ironhide motioned a hand. He wished Optimus would stop worrying.

"I know Ironhide…but I not only worry for you and him, I worry for every cybertronian here." His words carried added weight. "With the decepticons on the move Shadow is in constant danger."

"Now is not the time Optimus." Ironhide stepped in front of him "Really…it's bad for soldiers to see their leader like this…don't let Shadow see you down." Ironhide put both hands on Optimus' arms. "Come on now…" Ironhide smiled at him.

"I guess the stress is getting to me." Optimus lifted a hand and sighed. "Maybe I need a break."

"It's gonna be fine." Ironhide turned "Shadow…" he motioned his head for Shadow to join them. The little one stood and walked to the two larger Autobots. "Come here." Ironhide broke from Optimus only momentarily to lift the small silver sparkling up in his hands. "Optimus you keep talking about the future…" Ironhide set Shadow in Opitmus' hands. "Now I want you to see it." The visual was just what Optimus needed. "We're family …we will be fine." Ironhide grunted a bit just to get his point across.

Ironhide could be sensitive, and too rough sometimes. There were times when he was very thoughtful, logical, and he could keep Optimus calm with it. This was one of those times.

"I love you." Optimus said quietly to Ironhide.

"I love you too." It was equally quiet as they stood just looking at one another. Impending silence being what it is, something Shadow hated, he started to clap his hands and click his dentals. Ironhide and Optimus looked down at Shadow and smiled. Ironhide put a hand over the little one's head and smiled down.

* * *

More to come when I'm less stressed out...maybe another chapter tomorrow as I have a day off and will be willing to think :p


	3. Cries in battle

Kin

Chapter 3: Cries in battle

"GET THEM BACK!" Ironhide shouted in a rage turning around his cannon unloaded four rounds in Deadend's direction enough to give First Aid some cover to get Sideswipe and Wheeljack to safety. Both had severe plasma burns and were loosing energon. "NOW!"

The two hours had been terrifying for any mech. The decepticons had come in waves, the strongest first, the weakest next, the ones with the most stamina third. They rotated their forces during the attack and the Autobots didn't have time to accommodate for the condition.

"You aren't enough to stop me." Deadend stepped forward his black frame curiously brightened by the red streak running down the length of his arms. "I'll tear you apart…" his smug expression falling over Ironhide like a blanket.

"I'd like to see you try Decepticon." Ironhide ran forward and as the Decepticon came closer he bowed his head and grasped him by his legs and flipped the Decepticon over his back to the ground behind him. The earth scattered below the Black Cybertronian. Turning Ironhide put his foot against the fallen creature's chest and shot two shots down at him. He would miss the spark chamber despite that fact; as Tread came over the top of him pushing Ironhide off of his collaborator.

Ironhide growled as he rolled forward. Finding his feet again, Tread had already moved to kick the already off balance Ironhide back to the ground. Deadend was up and at his side in moments. The shot that had missed his spark casing had torn his arm half off. This left the very narcissistic Decepticon very angry. Ironhide rolled over. "best you got Tread?" he uttered and rolled up onto his feet.

"CRANKCASE MOVE!" Deadend looked to the side and motioned with the only arm he seemed to have left. However Crankcase was entangled with Prowl and the two seemed to be evenly matched.

"I'll offline you…"Tread walked forward. As if by some change in him Ironhide smiled.

"I bet you will." Ironhide started to laugh outloud.

"What is so amusing!?" Deadend lifted his rifle to Ironhide's face.

"Good bye." Ironhide gave a little wave. Optimus came up from behind and grabbed both tread and Deadend by their necks and pulled them backward allowing Ironhide to stand and do significant damage to both with just his bare hands. Ironhide grabbed at their necks and pulled out their main energon lines leaving both mechs sufficiently numb and motionless.

"OPTIMUS! THE BASE!" Prowl was standing on Crank case and there was smoke coming from the base. Ironhide looked up from the bodies of the Decepticons to Optimus.

"Shadow…" Ironhide uttered optics going dim.

"Go…" Optimus ordered and put a hand to his shoulder "And hurry."

Ironhide tossed the Decepticons to the ground and ran for the base. "Who has SHADOW!" he yelled as prowl came up beside him.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl raced toward the charred door to the base. "Primus help us all." Prowl vented all the air from his intakes and drew in new…this was going to be a long night.

"Alright Prowl…lets go…" Ironhide turned "Where were they?"

"Rec room…" Prowl stopped at a terminal "Says bee is still there …but he's moving a lot…"

"Shadow?"

"His energy output is too small to show up on the base sensors Ironhide...it's not made to look for sparklings." Prowl looked again frustrated he would have to make sensor changes later."There are two other bodies in there we've got to go…now." Ironhide didn't stop he was running towards the rec room full speed. Before Ironhide could get to the doors; Bumblebee had been tossed into the hallway, stasis locked and burnt all over.

"Bumblebee!" Ironhide knelt down then looked up. Prowl was behind him in a nano-click.

Thundercracker scowled as he stepped into the hall. Ironhide raised his cannon and grabbed his plasma rifle with the other hand. "Decepticon!" he yelled raising up to meet the decepticon's optics.

"Ah…if it isn't Prime's bonded come to save the youngling." He laughed. "Ramjet ..take him…" Ramjet slid into the hallway holding the little one by his backstrut, mostly upper body and neck. Shadow screamed and cried out.

"HIDE!" Energon poured from his eyes. "HIDE!"

Ironhide was scared and lowered his rifle."Take me….Take me instead…you want to get to Prime…I'm the one you need." He stepped forward.

"No no no…stay back…"Ramjet warned "Trying to be Noble…that's Optimus' job not yours." Ramjet smirked holding Shadow up to his face "SILENCE!"

The demand making the sparkling cry out more... Pain flooded shadow's neck and back. The Decepticon applied too much pressure. "Shadow…please…be still for me please." Ironhide lowered his cannon and put up both hands "Prowl…go away…" he said not taking his optics off of the sparkling.

"Ironhide…" He protested

"I said go! That's an Order!" Ironhide didn't have rank over Prowl, but Prowl knew what he needed to do and slapped Ironhide's shoulder plating.

"Yes sir." Prowl tore back down the hall.

Ironhide looked down at Bumblebee and nodded. "Alright …what is it you want?"

Thundercracker shook his head "Stupid Autobot….we have what we came for..." he lifted his comm. "Starscream we have the package…everyone fall back."

"Understood…get out of there." Came the seeker commander's reply. Ironhide was at a loss he would not retreat, but he could not advance on the two Decepticons who out matched him and out gunned him.

"It's going be fine shadow." Ironhide kept talking to the sparkling "I'll find you…"

"OPIMUS! HIDE! JASS!" The sparkling screamed.

"Stay quiet…." Ironhide held up a hand.

"Futile attempt." Thundercracker backed up "Go Ramjet…" he motioned and the Decpticon turned taking Shadow with him. Ironhide felt the bond between him and Optimus strengthen and then he smirked and saw the explosion behind the two Decepticons.

"OPTIMUS!" Ironhide yelled ahead "THEY HAVE SHADOW!"

The weapon's specialist grabbed his rifle and stood walking up behind the two seekers. Who stood toe to toe between Him and Optimus Prime. "Hand him over." Optimus was very angry.

"Never." Thundercracker sighed.

"Give our Sparkling back!" Ironhide demanded stepping toward the two Decepticons one small step.

"Yours?" Ramjet laughed surprised. "You hear that Tundercracker…these two misfits claim it."

"Yes we do." Optimus stepped forward cannon fully loaded. "Let our son go." He said firmly ever in command, but Ironhide could feel his fear, the fear that echoed in his own spark. The fear they were dealing to suppress together.

"I think not…he'll make a fine Decepticon." Ramjet looked at the little thing then turned to Optimus leaving his back and Thundercrackers to Ironhide. "Good seeker we've got extra wings don't we thundercracker?"

"Never…" Ironhide took advantage of this to shoot the knee joints out of both Decepticons. Shadow was released and tossed into the air. Optimus grabbed the little one out of the air pulling him close. This whole ordeal put Ironhide in more than just a rage, as he got down atop both seeker and ripped their wings off. Smashing their cannons and rifles and jamming any useful equipment they had and then grabbed them dragging them out of the corridor and to the closest exit to the base.

Optimus turned clutching the small sparkling tohimself and turned down an opposite corridor. As Ironhide drug the dead weight along he could see Optimus was with Ratchet down a south corridor.

"Optimus." Ironhide turned a scared look crossing his faceplates. His rage was subsiding and he almost felt bad for allowing himself to get so out of control.

"He's ok…" Optimus nodded.

"Ratchet get to bumblebee he needs you more than the little one." Ironhide moved to the air lock "Prime toss these two monsters outside…I'll keep shadow for a moment." Shadow cried and reached out his hands for Ironhide. Optimus handed over the little one quietly; he and Ironhide exchanged looks as Optimus stepped forward.

"That was a risky thing you did."Optimus put shadow between them and stared Ironhide down.

"It was the only way to save our family." Ironhide said "A risk I was willing to take…"

"Don't scare me again." Optimus said sternly.

"Don't intend to." Ironhide stepped back. Shadow clung to Ironhide's armor tightly. "Get them outside I'll join you in a moment." Optimus could only nod in return as he grabbed the stasis locked seekers and drug them out of the exit of the base and tossed them outside and sealed the door. Optimus turned. Ironhide was knelt down on the ground shadow in front of him and he was scanning every inch of the youngling. His large hands going over every joint looking over the sparklings backstrut, and neck.

"You're ok?" Ironhide's voice shook with worry. Shadow put his hands to Ironhide's optics.

"Peek!" he giggled and jumped. Ironhide let out a soft quiet smile. He looked up to see Optimus knelt down beside him. "Opimus! PEEK!" Shadow said again lifting up his hands to the larger mech.

"He's ok…" Optimus confirmed and pulled them both to himself. Ironhide sighed quietly he was in a nervous state of fear and anger. "We're ok."

"PEEK!" Shadow was angered no one seemed to be listening to him. Optimus put a hand on the sparkling's head.

"You need to get back outside." Ironhide looked up to Optimus "Make sure everyone's ok…I will start clearing out the base."

"Bring Shadow to the medical bay I'll keep him safe and help Bumblebee at the same time." Ratchet looked over the three with forlorn eyes. "You have my word…you need to help Optimus outside…"

"CHET CHET!" Shadow clapped.

"Alright I'll bring him …" Ironhide said and tapped at Optimus "Go I'm right behind you."

Optimus put a hand to Ironhide's face and pulled him forward. Ironhide's glossa stopped at his dentals. They froze. Ironhide covered the remaining distance kissing him firmly and then pulled back "Go…I'm right behind you." He repeated. "Go..." Ironhide pushed him back "Primus…Go."

Optimus regained his composure and stood pointing a finger at Shadow "Stay with Ratchet." He ordered and turned making his way down the hall.

Ironhide scooped up Shadow in one hand and stepped up to Ratchet and grabbed the other side of bumblebee helping the medic get him away from the area.

The medical bay was destroyed the seekers had been inside. "Scrap…"Ratchet muttered "My office is…" he keyed in the code and the small door opened with a hiss."Untouched…put shadow in here." He said. Ironhide complied and then helped Ratchet put Bumblebee up on the berth. "Careful…"

"You gonna be ok?" Ironhide asked as Ratchet turned and looked at Shadow who was playing with some rubber balls on the floor.

"We'll be fine…" Ratchet said. "Go on help Optimus in the field."

Ironhide didn't want to go he looked at shadow with worried eyes.

"Ironhide…he's fine…get to Optimus he needs you too." Ratchet looked him in the optics breaking the contact Ironhide's optics had with the sparkling. "Now…"

Ironhide nodded and took one last look at Shadow and turned making his way out the door. Ratchet looked up he could still hear the cannon fire. He turned moving into his office and knelt down lifting shadow up in his arms. He turned back to the medical table. "I need you to stay close to me little one." He put Shadow between bumblebee's knee joints on the table. A blast shook the ship and Ratchet put a hand over both Bumblebee and Shadow keeping them down. "This is not good." He uttered as he looked up, dust was settling. "We've got to get bee stable." He told the little one. "This is how we do it in combat." Ratchet muttered something and then looked up to see First Aid bringing in the Sideswipe and Wheeljack.

"Get them on tables…get me evaluations let's see who's got the worst injuries.!" Ratchet looked up as the room shook again.

* * *

Optimus moved into the field, the Decepticons were retreating. Ironhide had joined him to help lift up the bodies of the Decepticons and toss them down into a ravine. "The're leaving." Optimus said to Jazz who merely nodded slowly.

"They know when they've gotta go." Jazz looked over "You two ok?"

"Yes…Shadow is fine." Optimus looked over to Ironhide who was lifting Crankcase's body. Ironhide tossed the grey and green Decepticon down into the ravine.

Prowl appeared between them soon after. "Jazz?" His voice was quiet.

"I'm alright." Jazz said waving him off.

"No you're not." Prowl put a hand behind him. Jazz looked down there was energon leaking down his leg. "you've broken a few lines."

"Take him inside Prowl." Optimus said and lifted his cannon blasting a smaller Decepticon out of the dirt. "Jazz… go inside with him."

Optimus turned away and looked to ironhide who was working with Longarm to get the rest of the Decepticon bodies away from their base. "I'm sorry I could not protect you." Prowl's voice was quiet and hurt sounding. Optimus smiled there would not be just one bonded pair here anymore.

"I'm alright…ya worry too much Prowler." Jazz put his arm around Prowl and the two slowly made their way inside.

"I worry with good reason." Prowl took his hand and lead him inside.

Ironhide walked up to Optimus' side "It's done the field is clear."

"The seekers…" Optimus looked up watching Starscreem and two others land and retrieve Ramjet, and Thundercracker. After retrieving their fallen; they flew off. "Coming to get their dead…"

"Ramjet was alive when I tossed him…may be back…" Ironhide uttered "Don't know about thundercracker…" He said looking around. "That was too close."

"We need to look into moving our base of operations…it's not good they know where we are and we don't know their location. Come inside...we need to make sure everyone is doing alright." Optimus looked down at Ironhide. "I won't forget this day."

"I'll make them regret it." Ironhide looked off as the seekers continued off into the distant sky.

"Ironhide…" Optimus' concerned tone caused the weapons specialist to turn.

"I know I know…revenge is not our way." Ironhide sighed "Shadow…" he looked down as though he had let everyone down.

"Is safe…come on lets go inside you may need to help Ratchet." Optimus was right Ironhide had 'some' medical training and it might come in handy right about now. There would be a lot of damage around the base that would need work too. "Sunstreaker!" Optimus waved. "Are you unharmed?"

Sunstreaker ran up and came to a stop. "Yeah I'm ok." He said.

"You're going help me get the base locked down… every door every access point…I need you to work with me to get this done as fast as possible." Sunstreaker saluted and then waited to follow Optimus as Ironhide lead them inside.

* * *

This was a VERY long chapter and I spent most of the afternoon trying to work it out in my brain. I hope you like it as much as I do.


	4. The Slow Recovery

Kin

Chapter 4: The Slow Recovery.

It's been a few days I know I was at Midwest Furry Fest :3

Check out my new Avatar on my profile. If you read my Ironhide series there's a femme bot named Fallout..I had art commissioned of her and she's adorable. :

OK so here's the next chapter of KIN...a bit more ProwlxJazz in this one and I'm gonna be working on some more other cool things to come for this so stay tuned. :D

* * *

The place was certainly a wreck. Lines and cables hung down from the vaulted ceilings in the rec-room. Mechs walked slowly around picking up pieces and righting chairs that were tossed down. "I hate this." Sunstreaker sighed.

"Don'thavemuchofachoice." Blurr smiled and continued to zip around the room righting more chairs and picking up the debris scattered everywhere.

"I'm alright you can let go o' me now." Jazz protested as Prowl lead him into the rec-room. Jazz's hip was sealed tightly with a brace to keep it from bending or twisting, to keep the lines from breaking again.

"Jazzsirareyoualright?" Blurr ran up and put his arm on the other side of the white bot.

"I'm fine I keep tellin' ya all that." Jazz shook his head. "But none of ya.." He turned and glared outwardly at Prowl "Seems ta be listening ta me."

"We're going to let him rest in here, med bay is pretty full and his quarters are pretty much nonexistent now."

Blurr was about to suggest that Prowl take Jazz to his room but decided it was the better part of valor to stay silent. For Blurr this was a massive undertaking. He motioned the two forward to a long couch. "getthatcouchwhileyoucan." He turned to Sunstreaker. "Comeonletsfinishoutwork."

"Yeah you got it." He looked to Prowl and jazz and just nodded in understanding and left out the main door with Blurr. Prowl watched the two leave. His optics turned to the empty room.

Prowl put a hand on Jazz's face "Stop that." Jazz pushed the hand away.

"I'm sorry you were injured." Prowl put his servo on the others chassis. He did not know where else to put it the spy was being very distant.

"I'm alright." Jazz sighed quietly and put his hand over the others, an attempt to be kind.

"You'll stay with me tonight." Prowl nodded "I won't take no for an answer."

"Then I just will have to find some other word than no." Jazz smirked.

"You won't." Prowl leaned forward and kissed his helm. "I need to help Optimus don't move…"

"Can't…" Jazz nodded. Prowl lifted up a small device and placed it in the spy's hands. "My music storage…" He smiled up "thank you."

"So you won't be bored …I'll be bringing in others from the medical bay in a bit." He smiled "I'll see you soon love." Prowl stood as he started to cross the floor a servo caught his. Prowl looked down "yes?"

"Love ya too." Jazz nodded and let him go and turned to focus on his music storage, one of his servo digits turning into a compatible plug and he played the music directly to his processor.

Prowl smiled down at the mech he cared for and nodded. Jazz's injuries had been very small, three torn lines and a split tie rod from his earth terrestrial form. Ratchet was able to fix both. Prowl turned and grabbed his data pad and quickly started to look over reports that were flooding into him. He groaned and looked back a moment…Jazz would use his room tonight, but Prowl feared a moment he would not be able to join him.

* * *

Shadow sat on a berth in the medical bay he was sitting over Ironhide. Ironhide had been hit a few times but the stubborn mech hadn't come into the medical bay, he'd been too busy helping prime try to get their command center up and running.

Optimus had finally found a pool of energon below Ironhide's left stabilizing servo. Ironhide reluctant had done as his bonded had asked and gone to the medical bay. He hated admitting that he was hurt, and he hadn't really felt the pain until after reaching the medical bay and getting off his feet.

"Hold still this might hurt." Ratchet said quietly and started to seal off the bleeding lines.

"I'm fine." Ironhide's servos were holding Shadow. Shadow had been watching him with his small bright optics. "How are you little one?" One of Ironhide's digits trailed down a yellow splint down the sparkling's back. His expression went blank.

"he'll be fine in a few cycles…Ramjet really tore at his Backstrut, the brace is just precautionary." Ratchet smirked. "We'll take it off in a Rotor Cycle." He nodded.

"Alright." Ironhide's hands trailed over the little one as he inspected him further. "I told you, I wouldn't let them take you." The little one rolled forward and hugged Ironhide's chassis.

"Hide saves." Shadow smiled up clasping his hands around Ironhide's neck.

"Yes Hide will always save." Ironhide smiled and looked to Ratchet. "thank you..."

"Not a problem." Ratchet finished his work and sealed up the plating. "I think becoming a parental unit has made you more gracious."

"Well I'm glad you approve." Ironhide sighed and laid back. "Do I need to move to the rec room with the others? I do not wish to be a burdon here...there are others who need far more attention than I."

"No…you're fine…I still need to make sure those aren't going to break." Ratchet said of the lines. "just relax for a while." He turned and started barking orders left and right. "Wheeljack you're cleared to go to the rec-room! First-aid! Take a break...."

"But sir…" First-aid began to protest.

"You have been going for 5 Joors straight." Ratchet tossed him a key "Medical bay two…get some recharge."

"Ok…" First aid put a hand on Hound's arm and then stepped away with the key to the far medical bay room to get some rest.

Ratchet sighed "This is impossible." He uttered quietly. There wern't enough medics to go around at present and anyone who could work was asked to in shifts, but Ratchet and First Aid were taking the brunt of the punishment...hours upon hours without recharge.

Ironhide shifted and sat up taking a better hold on shadow. Shadow squalled and clicked his dentals. Clapping his servos at his father and chirping quietly.

"Stop that…you'll break your dentals." Ironhide protested holding the sparklings head still with both hands. "Shh."

"Shadow." Ratchet walked up behind and lifted his face free from Ironhide's grip. "yes you're going to break your dentals if you keep that kind of thing up...and you only get three sets of dentals child." Ratchet grabbed something out of a drawer and handed it to Shadow.

"What's that?" Ironhide asked.

"Something he can chew on." Ratchet smiled and shook his head.

"Ah." Ironhide smiled at the little one. He held in his hands a soft pink disk it looked like the human equivalent of a jelly doughnut. "like that huh?" Ironhide smiled and run his large digit over Shadow's arm a smile crossed the weaponist's face and for a while he just watched his son. It was amazing that a sparkling that was not of his own spark could consume him thusly.

* * *

The day was long and drawn out, minor Decepticon incursions over the last few hours had every Autobot on their toes. Ratchet had patched up almost everyone, those too injured to do anything remained in the medical ward, others were moved to their rooms, those without rooms were moved to the rec-room.

The doors hissed back. Optimus and Prowl entered slowly. "He should be fine, as long as he doesn't over exert himself."

"Want me to put him in the brig?" Prowl smiled softly "I know he could use it sometimes."

"No I think Ironhide will be fine in our quarters." Optimus sighed "What's left of it."

"Yes Jazz's Room was completely taken with the port side rooms." He smirked "he'll be staying in my quarters." Prowl almost regretted saying it.

"I hope you two decide to make it a permanent move." Optimus smiled and pat the strategist's door-wing if a bit too firmly.

"Thank you sir…I hope he decides that too." Prowl spit away from his leader who was checking moral and walked up to the small couch. "Come on…" Prowl lowered a hand and blue optics looked up meeting his.

"Where to?"

"My room." He said "It's on the starboard side with senior officers quarters…and isn't so crowded." Jazz held out his hand and allowed Prowl to help him into a standing position. "come on...I know you refused Officer's Quarters last time keys were handed out..." Prowl lifted Jazz's arm over his shoulder and put an arm around his backstrut and helped him walk.

"I like my small quiet room, I was already settled didn't see any reason to move."

"It's fine..." Prowl shook his head "I was not judging you."

"Thank you." Jazz smiled as the two walked alone.

Prowls response was quiet and laced with a soft smile. His door-wings twitched "You're welcome."

The door to Prowl's room hissed open. Compaired to Jazz's former quarters this was impressive, larger, and with modest accommodations, but Prowl was a modest bot. "Nice." Jazz smiled and grunted as Prowl assisted him in. Turning Prowl pressed some of the data codes and it slid shut.

"The code is 2482." Prowl smiled softly "You'll be able to get in at any time."

"I dunno how I feel." Jazz was propped against prowl's desk chair. He motioned a hand around the room. "This is..."

"I know you're scared about all this…" Prowl clicked his glossa thinking. "I don't want to push you." He motioned a hand "The berth is that way if you want to lay down." He nodded "I can recharge at my desk…I do most of the time anyway." He was scared he was pushing Jazz too far..over the edge.

Jazz shook his head "Naw that's …you can …ya know…with me…" he looked up. Prowl didn't like the uncomfortable silence that now hung in the air. He crossed the floor slowly and stood before Jazz and put a hand on his shoulder. His hand slid around the lithe bot and he motioned him off the desk.

"Ok…we'll take this slow." Prowl smiled "I have all the time in the universe."

"Thank you." Jazz repeated. Prowl pulled him forward and held him close. "I'm sorry I'm not …that I'm.." Jazz couldn't find the words.

"Shh.." Prowl shook his head "You're not feeling well…you're hurt…you need to rest." Prowl let the white bot slip out of his arms, but he kept a firm grip on his servo. Turning Prowl lead Jazz slowly to the berth-room door. "You should lay down."

Jazz sat down and let his legs hang off the berth. His arm reached around to his side, the patch was still new and it stung. "Don't touch it." Prowl said and moved him back on the berth. "Look I know you want to take this slowly and that's ok ..I understand …I just don't want you to feel that my intentions are anything…" Prowl stopped to think sitting down on the edge of the berth his servo still clutched in Jazz's hand.

"Prowl?" Jazz cut him off.

Prowl's optic rose and his dentals tightened slightly. "Yes?" he met the others optic gaze.

"Shut up." Jazz groaned a hand trailing over his hip joint with a groan.

"I asked you to stop touching it." He nodded slowly and pushed Jazz's hand to his side. "I need to go get a few more things..some energon so just stay comfortable." Prowl stood and made for the door.

"Hurry back..." Jazz said and folded his hands across his torso.

"I will." Prowl turned away from him allowing the Berthroom door to close.

Jazz sat quietly trying to figure out what was wrong, why he was feeling so uncomfortable about all this. He wanted it, but maybe he just needed to give it a shot. He sighed quietly air venting out through his intakes. He shuttered his optics and tried to recharge through the pain.

TBC

I would like to thank my reviewers for all their support!

:3 ~ Felina


	5. Date Night

Kin

Chapter 5: Date Night

* * *

His optics opened wide as he gasped softly against his partner. Servo digits crossed his face plates softly. "That …was fantastic." The soft voice emerged.

"Yes." Jazz smiled up at Prowl groaning. His fans were on overdrive trying to cool his already overheated body. They were both exhausted and worn out from their escapades in Prowl's berth. "What time is it?"

Jazz shifted as Prowl rolled off him removing a few of the smaller plugs that connected the two of them together leaving each to his own feelings. "Um…almost 1600."

"Slag…" Jazz rolled up slowly "Optimus is going ta be here any minute with Shadow an' we look like tha' pit."

"No we don't." Prowl smiled at his partner softly. "You look fine."

Jazz stood and tried to get his bearing on his still sore leg. "I'll be tha' judge of that thank ya very much." Jazz limped away from the berth leaving Prowl cross legged atop it shaking his head with a smitten smile.

* * *

Jazz couldn't have timed it better, as he entered the lounge the buzzer on the door chirped. He could hear the sparkling behind the door. "JASS JASS!"

"I'm comin' I'm comin' ya little thing." Jazz reached up and pressed in the code for the door. "Sir." He said quietly.

"Jazz…where's Prowl?" he asked.

"Here." Prowl was leaned up against the berthroom door.

"POWL!" Shadow giggled from Optimus' hands.

"Well I'm glad ta see he's startin' ta like ya." Jazz took Shadow into his arms. "What time will ya be back ya think?"

"2200." Optimus said quietly "Is that going to be too long?"

"Nah I think we can handle this." Jazz nodded with a smile and set Shadow on his feet. "Go get Prowler."

"Powl!" Shadow ran over and clutched to the bottom of Prowl's stabilizing servo. The dark Mech leaned down and picked up the child. "Peek!" Shadow put his hands over Prowl's optics.

"Alright alright…we'll peek." Prowl laughed softly at the child, and conceded defeat.

"Ironhide or I be back by or at 2200 hours." Optimus smiled and looked past Jazz and was content to see him in capable hands.

"Understood sir." Jazz saluted and watched as Optimus turned down the hall to meet the waiting Ironhide. The doors slid closed.

Optimus smirked as he walked up to Ironhide who turned and walked in pace beside him. "How did that go?"

"He's starting to take to Prowl." Optimus smirked a bit.

"Oh really?" Ironhide raised an optic ridge "Shocking."

"Not very …Jazz told him if he wanted to be his friend he had to like prowl too."

"Interesting." Ironhide didn't like the idea of Jazz offering Shadow a bribe but he kept that feeling to himself. Optimus could sense his tension. It wafted from him like a bad smell.

"Shadow is fine in their hands." Optimus reached over putting a hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"I know…" Ironhide grumbled a bit walking on. "I just …I don't feel right when Shadow is away."

"I don't feel right either, but we have to make time for ourselves too." Ironhide could not contest Optimus there, they did need time to themselves or they would both go mad. Twice a week Jazz and Prowl took shadow to allow Optimus and Ironhide private or personal time. Once a week Optimus allowed Ironhide to be alone to do as he pleased, and Ironhide in turn did the same for optimus. It was all about moderation.

"Alright." Ironhide caved, he slid to Optimus' side and slid an arm around his back, Ironhide being the shorter of the two mechs found this the best walking position he could manage.

Optimus' arm trailed over his shoulder and they continued to walk close together quietly. There was not much to say between the two of them, they weren't ones for talk of passion or love. Their bond was strong and based on truth and honesty. Their romantic banter though infrequent was less poetic and more to the point; never heard by ears on the ship, just between themselves. That's how they liked it.

Ratchet was the only mech on board who had heard their banter, and only once, mid battle in a fit of desperation between the two after their rescue of Shadow. Ratchet knew their bond was strong, but until that point had not seen just how strong it was.

Optimus stopped at a far door and turned pressing in the codes. "They said it would be done." He said and the door hissed open. "And it looks as though." He turned and pressed a button for the light. "it is...just a few things left to do...primer and paint."

Ironhide stepped forward releasing optimus from his grip and turned looking around "It's bigger." He uttered.

"Yes we have shadow now it had to be." Optimus let the door slide shut. "Shadow's room will be the smaller far room."

"Your old office?" Ironhide nodded. "Much better than him at the foot of our berth for sure." Ironhide looked over the doors and the room. "I approve."

"I didn't think you would disapprove Ironhide." Optimus turned and folded his arms across his chest. "Is there anything you need brought here or done?"

"Not at present no." Ironhide moved to his side. "I think that there's a lot more to be done on the ship itself…but here…no."

Optimus looked down smirking as he sat down on the small lounger that seemed to be the only item of furniture there. Ironhide turned and sat at its opposite end. Optimus leaned forward. Ironhide took his servos tightly. "I know…that I've been neglecting you lately."

"That is preposterous." Ironhide grunted and kept his optics on his bonded. "You are working hard, so am I …we are doing what has to be done for the greater good…sacrifices must be made."

"Hide…" Optimus had a tone of warning. "Ironhide…" this was softer, there was something laced in it. "I do not wish you to think that I'm forgetting you on purpose."

"Never." Now it was Ironhide's turn to have his voice sound like it was tainted with something softer than he was capable. The two were quietly and Ironhide kept fighting his ego to look away. Optimus leaned forward slowly lifting a hand out of Ironhide's grasp and pulling the weaponist by his torso plate forward. "Optimus…the room is barely ready and this is not substitute for a berth."

"Ironhide." Optimus warned as he pulled him closer. "Shut up."

"Sir..." he uttered quietly in defeat and as they kissed Ironhide forgot what he was suppose to be arguing about. Ironhide's skilled hands moved across Optimus' chassis slowly. Nothing would need to be said between their vents gasping for air and their fans pushing the heat from their bodies. "Optimus…"

"If I have to tell you again…"

"I know…shut up Ironhide." The weaponist smiled and shook his head.

"Tell me you love me…" Optimus placed a kiss on his neck.

"You told me to shut up." a clang of a palm on his head. Ironhide grunted "Optimus...You know I do." Ironhide pulled him forward.

"Tell me again."

"I love you." Ironhide grunted rolling his optics a moment. Optimus looked up as though he knew what Ironhide had just done. "You know that I do."

Optimus could only nod slowly. Ironhide grunted again and turned his head "…now continue."

"You are selfish Ironhide." Optimus kissed him again.

"And you like it." Ironhide reached between his plates and pulled at his wires. Optimus grunted softly and nodded.

"That I do."

* * *

Jazz smiled at the two of them sitting on the berth. Prowl put his hands over his optics "peek" and then he removed them. Shadow giggled and clapped.

"PEEK! Powl Peeks!" Shadow clapped and looked at Jazz. "Jass!"

"Jazz." Prowl looked up quietly blinking his optics.

"Hey you two." He smiled and shifted "Energon?" he questioned.

"Yeah I think that sounds great." Prowl smiled and set shadow down on the floor. "Go on youngling." He said with a smile. "Optimus told me yesterday he and Ironhide are going to go through kibble soon."

"Ah door wings." Jazz smiled "We should get him some."

"His first door wings?" Prowl shook his head "Neither Ironhide or Optimus have them."

"His first diesel pipes then?" Jazz laughed.

"Jazz….ok…deal." Prowl smiled at the thought. "Ironhide and Optimus will both appreciate that...actually."

"Sparklings first smokestacks." Jazz laughed and took Prowl's hand. They were slowly getting use to one another. Jazz had opened up like a flower the past few weeks. Prowl had done as he promised and hadn't pressed this on Jazz at all.

"Nergon!" Shadow reached up at Jazz who smiled and reached down lifting him up to the small table setting him down in a chair. Prowl pulled a stool over next to shadow to make sure the little one didn't fall and smiled as Jazz slid a smaller pink cube to him. "mmmm" the little one chirped and began to drink the cube down slowly.

"Lowest grade possible." Jazz nodded and handed a darker pink cube to prowl. "Higher grade for the mechs in the house."

"He's a mech too you know."

"He's a sparklin' Prowl." Jazz put his hand on Shadow's head and smiled. "What do you think Optimus and Ironhide are up to?"

"Don't know…" smiled "What would you do if you could have alone time without the little one."

"I try not ta think about that…" Jazz shook his head. "I mean you and I; that was enough to wrap my processor around."

Prowl smiled and kept his eyes on the sparkling. "Would you want one?"

"One what?" Jazz looked up from his cube "A sparklin'?" he took a seat opposite Prowl on the other side of Shadow. "I dunno."

"I'm sorry it's too soon to bring up such things." Prowl's optics shifted away.

"No it's ok….um." Jazz shook his head and tried to think clearly, he'd been blindsided by the question that never really had much bearing on his day to day life. "I think…under the right circumstances maybe…" he shrugged "I dunno how good of a parental unit I would be."

"Shadow who do you like best?" Prowl smiled down.

The sparkling looked up optics blinking as he turned "JASS JASS!"

"You'd be a great Parental unit." Prowl smirked and leaned over Shadow and kissed Jazz softly touching his cheek with his servo. "Trust me."

"I do." Jazz smirked at the two and smiled looking up at the clock.

* * *

Optimus shifted as he pushed the small lounger back against the wall. Ironhide shifted behind him plates and panels creaking as he stretched up his hands. "Getting old?" Optimus raised an optic ridge as he turned and looked at his partner.

"Slag no..." Ironhide waved him off. "Do you think me old?"

"Not particularly." Optimus shifted and turned "we don't get time like this very often." Ironhide shrugged "I will make more time for us."

"Optimus." Ironhide smirked at him "Don't be so damned proper."

"It's in my nature."

"I'm tempted to kick the nature out of you."

"As long as the nurture stays…you're not good at it." Optimus pulled Ironhide to him. Ironhide tilted his head to one side.

"You think me too harsh on our son?"

"No just that you calculate too much, you should let him breathe a bit…he has to fall down to learn things…" Optimus' speech was stopped by a hand who didn't want to hear more. "We're going to have to pick kibble soon." He changed the subject.

"I know." Ironhide nodded "We've been putting it off."

"We still have two hours would you like to go to the medical bay and look a bit?" Optimus asked quietly.

"As long as I'm doing it with you I'm alright with that." Ironhide shook his head this way and that, mostly indifferent. If Optimus wanted to do it, then he was game. Optimus turned and lead him out of their barely finished quarters and down towards the medical bay.

* * *

Ratchet shifted back in his chair and nodded and handed up a data pad to the waiting first aid. "Thank you sir."

"Dismissed." Ratchet leaned back farther and put his feet up on his desk. As his optics shuttered a soft knock came at his door. He opened one optic. "Ironhide…"

"Optimus and I are here to look through kibble for Shadow." Ironhide waited.

"Alright." Ratchet pulled his feet down and stood up out of his chair. "Awful late." He exited his office seeing the two alone. "Ah date night."

"Not exactly…" Ironhide said and received a kick in the back of the knee joint from Optimus. "We are free for a while and wanted to see what sort of options we would have." He turned glaring at optimus for the kick.

"Yes I see." Ratchet moved them to a berth in the back and pulled up two or three crates and set them on the table. "Any color in here can be changed…" he smiled. "Anything you are interested in leave on the berth and I'll check to see if it's compatible."

"What of the other parts." Ironhide asked of the crate below that Ratchet had forgotten.

"You want femme parts for Shadow; be my guest." Ratchet turned and shook his head and left the two alone. Ironhide sealed his optics tightly wishing he had not asked his question. Optimus smiled and put a hand on his back and opened the first crate.

Ironhide reached in and found a small grey helm. "No…" he set it back inside and lifted out a bright red one. "This isn't bad…black maybe…"

"Grey?"

"Yes that's doable..." Ironhide looked over "Door wings or no?"

"For a youngling it's not uncommon…"

"I had them." He shrugged.

"You did?" Optimus questioned

"Yeah…decided when I was about bumblebee's age that they got in my way...and I had them removed." He shrugged. "Can't tuck and roll with door wings…not effectively."

"Always thinking my love." Optimus lifted up a few arm panels. "there's plenty here to look through. He lifted up a few little servo covers. "Five fingers or four?"

"Five." Ironhide nodded and the two continued to sift through the boxes for the next hour. The two would find a few things they liked and a few things they really did not, and would narrow it down to two complete sets of kibble, they would let shadow choose which body he liked best and then which colors he would like.

"Well either way...he'll look good." Ironhide said of both sets.

"We'll have to be patient as he gets use to the new mass." Optimus said "he may be a bit uneven."

"Yes I know." Ironhide smiled and looked at him "Let go get Shadow I could use some recharge." Ironhide shifted his arms up "and you could use some to, we'll finish this tomorrow." they left the medical bay quietly. Ratchet slid out of his office and looked at both sets of kibble, very different starts for the little one. One was a smaller command unit starter, similar to prowl in construction and over all look. The second was more bulky like Iornhide. Ratchet sighed and looked over the pieces and started to approve parts. Tomorrow would be a bit day for the sparkling.

TBC


	6. The upgrade

Kin

Chapter 6: The upgrade

I know I know I don't go into the actual fragging I'm sorry...lol i'm not confident in my skills to write an overload ...I'll get there but not here...this is a story about families, how they interact with one another...you could say this is a character study in my own mind. I tried to hunt deep for this chapter, as a parent myself i know the issues that arrise with children and hopefully you'll love this chapter like I do.

thank you everyone.

3 Felina :3

* * *

His optics opened in the night. He turned his head, Ironhide was an offline mass that wasn't about to move. Shadow was curled in his own berth quiet and gnawing on the plastic ring Ratchet had given him in his sleep. Optimus rolled over and stood off the berth. He touched Ironhide's shoulder softly. He didn't speak.

Optimus turned and made his way to their lounge and sat down looking around, they would move into their new quarters in a few days and in a few joors Shadow would go through his first upgrade. The speech would be improved and his body would be sized up. Optimus turned and looked at the berth-room door thoughtfully. With a shift he turned to the door and made his way out.

"Sir? What are you doing up?" Prowl stopped just before him "You should be in recharge."

"As should you." Optimus pointed out.

"Yes well I had a few things to get." He held up something; an off-colored cube of energon. "Jazz has upset tanks…his leg is still bothering him…Ratchet can't see him right now due to Wheeljack."

"I don't want to know." Optimus raised a hand.

"Good I'll trash my report then." Prowl sighed "I'll be taking Jazz to the medical bay in the morning." His door wings shifted slowly. "I may not be available till after he's been looked at."

"I'll be there in the morning as well…Shadow is going to go through his first upgrade."

"Oh?" Prowl smiled "that's wonderful…so you two picked out kibble last night?"

"Among other things..." Optimus nodded and turned walking with the tactician.

"Understood sir." Prowl nodded quietly.

"Have you and Jazz bonded?" It seemed almost too personal a question but it came out sincere and honest.

"No…I won't push him…" Prowl shrugged "It's nothing to force."

"No it's not…though with Ironhide it took a lot of highgrade." Prowl laughed at his leader head turning slightly.

"You're kidding right?"

"No…he would not have done it otherwise…but he thanks me for doing it anyway." Optimus put a hand on Prowl's shoulder "tell Jazz I hope he is feeling better soon…I'll be in my office."

"Understood sir." Prowl smiled and watched as Optimus turned and headed down the far hallway towards the medical wing and the senior staff conference room. Optimus had made it his temporary office in the mass hysteria. He sighed and opened the door, third time this week the leader was unable to recharge.

* * *

Ironhide's optics opened as he felt a touch on his stabilizing servo. He rolled and looked down at shadow who was standing and quietly holding onto one of the small pressure stands that was small enough for him to get his little digits on.

"Shadow." Ironhide groaned and turned "Optimus?" he sighed and shook his head and stood. "He must not be able to recharge….again." Ironhide sat up swinging his legs off the berth and rubbing at his arm. He was going to make Optimus recharge up against the wall if only to keep in him there. Ironhide stood and turned to Shadow and lifted him up "are you ready to get an upgrade?"

Shadow looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about. "Updrade?"

"Yes Upgrade…pretty colors…like Jazz or Optimus or myself." He said.

"Colors!" Shadow touched his little body.

"Yes colors." Ironhide didn't know how else to explain it. After the upgrade he would understand better, his vocabulary would double, and his body would grow. Ironhide welcomed it he would be able to walk beside him instead of being carried. Shadow hugged his torso plate and Ironhide shuttered his optics. This he would miss the innocence that this sparkling that was not even of his own spark possessed. If anyone would see this quiet moment, they would not believe that they were looking at Ironhide.

"Hide…loves." Shadow closed his optics against his father.

"Yeah I love you too…kiddo." He vented air out of his vents. "Let's go find Optimus."

"Opimus!" Shadow smiled "Sha-do love Opimus"

"Ironhide loves Optimus too." Came the quiet response as Ironhide tuned on a heel and made for the doors. "I need energon…it's too early."

"Nergon!" Shadow clapped his servos and clicked his dentals.

"Stop that." Ironhide grunted. "Your dentals are gonna look like the pit if you keep that up."

"Pit swagger." Ironhide stopped dead at his son's comment, his jaw unable to stay shut.

"No!" he put a servo over the child's mouth. "do not say that." He mentally kicked himself; Optimus would kill him if he heard things like that come out of Shadow. "Listen to me…do not ever say things like that." He removed his servo and sighed.

"Why?" he asked leaning up to Ironhide's optics.

"Because…It's not nice." Ironhide sighed and put his helm to the child's head.

"Why?" Ironhide shifted and closed his optics.

"Shadow please do not ever say things like that…for me." Ironhide pleaded quietly with the child.

"Okay." He smiled and hugged against Ironhide's chassis. Optimus was gonna kill him. But he was glad the 'why' assault had been ended quickly.

* * *

Optimus looked up from his data pads and signed off on the last one and looked up. The bot across from him shifted. "We can't keep doing this."

"I have no excuse sir." He said "I just get …enthusiastic."

"Yes I am aware." He shifted in his chair and slid a data pad over "Sign."

"Yes sir." Wheeljack lifted the pen and signed his name.

"If this happens again I'm taking your lab away." Optimus was serious.

"Of course sir." He said seeming very upset. His optics dimmed and he lowered his head. "I'll um stick to smaller contained experiments."

"See that you do." Optimus motioned a hand "dismissed."

"Thank you sir…" Wheeljack stood and slowly limped out of the room. Coming in behind him Ironhide stood at the door.

"How long have you been here?"

"A while…paperwork." He said quietly and filed the report for Wheeljack in his desk. "Hello Shadow." He smiled up as Ironhide approached and set the child down in his arms.

"Shadow said something this morning and I fear I must take responsibility for it." Ironhide crossed his now free arms over his torso plate.

"Ironhide…" Optimus gave a tone of warning. Ironhide shifted and opened their internal communications.

::He said 'pit slagger' this morning::

"He didn't" Optimus looked at Ironhide has he spoke, it was verbalized out loud. Ironhide could only nod. He looked upset with himself. "It can't be certain it was you." Optimus said quietly "but after the upgrade we'll keep tabs on his vocals." Ironhide nodded "Don't fret over it."

"I do not fret." Ironhide shook his head slowly.

"Of course not." It was patronizing even for Optimus. "We should get to Ratchet"

"Alright…" Ironhide took shadow back. Optimus stood and smiled to him "Are you ready for this?"

"No but it has to be done, he's much overdue for the upgrade…they can't stay like this forever." Optimus reminded Ironhide.

"I'm not ready for this either." Ironhide admitted and took one of Optimus's hands and sighed "Let's get this over with."

"I hear the second upgrade is harder." Optimus mused.

"Well let us finish with the first shall we?"

"Yes." The two stand still for a moment and hold Shadow between them as they kiss, there's no passion in it, and it's just a soft simple kiss. As they part from one another Optimus puts his free hand to Ironhide's shoulder "Let's go."

Ironhide pushed air out of his vents sighing and pushed the doors open. Optimus was behind him as they rounded the corner, the short walk to the medical bay would take them only a few minutes. They were quiet, save for Shadow's giggles and clapping.

There was a station set up just inside for the upgrade First aid was cleaning equipment and smiled as the family entered. "Hello Sirs…Shadow."

"First Aid…good to see you again." Optimus smiled and turned "Where is Ratchet?"

"He's in back with Prowl and Jazz…he should be out any-"

"I'm here." The medic walked out slowly. "First aid go sedate Jazz, start him on energon, 200/10 batch, we need to clean out his system of whatever it is he got in his tanks."

"Understood sir." First Aid turned and made his way to the back.

"Alright so we're ready for an upgrade huh?" Ratchet smiled "Nice to do good works every once in a while."

"what did you thing of the sets Ratchet?"

"They were both fine…aside from minor wear which I was able to clean up…" Ratchet grabbed the cover off the berth and slid it down "here they are." They were as Optimus and Ironhide had left them, but very clean and all grey with primer.

"Colors!" Shadow reminded Ironhide pulling on his shoulder from Optimus' arms.

"Yes I promised you didn't I?" Ironhide shook his head.

"Promised?" Optimus asked

"Get him a color card Ratchet…" Ironhide turned to Optimus "I promised him he could pick his own colors." Ironhide looked up.

"You did?"

"I caved…" He uttered ungraciously as Ratchet lifted out a data pad full of different squares of color.

"Pick one or two." Ratchet smiled and watched as Ironhide and Optimus peered over Shadow.

"Bwue…and Bwack!" The sparkling touched the colors on the screen.

Ratchet shook his head "Seems rather perfect." Ironhide smiled and handed the data pad back to Ratchet who turned to the kibble and started to program the sequences on the bodies and began to program them. The command unit turned black with blue touches and Optimus smiled watching Ratchet work. The larger kibble set turned blue with black accents.

Shadow blinked "Me?" he asked of Optimus.

"Yes Shadow one of those will be you…you have to pick which one." He explained. Ratchet tapped on the berth and Optimus moved ahead of Ironhide setting shadow down.

"Sha-do big?"

"Yes you will get bigger." Ratchet explained "Which one do you want?"

Shadow touched each body and looked at the faces, he turned over and touched the digits on each and clicked his dentals. He kept looking at the larger body then turned to the smaller; more lithe one. Blue touches on black body.

"Diss one." He said.

Ratchet smiled "Door wings it is." Ironhide and Optimus shared a smile as Ratchet moved shadow to the adjacent berth and pulled a few cables down to him. "I'm going to put him in stasis…this will take a while …you're welcome to stay and watch, most parents do, however you will need to be here when he wakes up…it's kind of a shock to some of them."

"We understand." Optimus said quietly. They watched as Shadow's optics went offline without a word. He was dropped into an induced stasis. Ironhide and Optimus would have a long night; the upgrade would take their comparative 2 year old to a 5 year old rather quickly. There would be many questions to ask, many things to discuss. Their son would mature in a matter of a day. Ironhide's hand was still as Optimus' fingers intertwined with his. They stood and watched as the upgrade progressed.

TBC


	7. Transition

Kin

Chapter 7: Transition

* * *

Ironhide was recharging on a small lounger by the door to the medical bay. A swift shot in the shin by Optimus' foot brought his optics online and he roused. "What?"

Optimus held out his hand "It's time."

"Finished?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I uh." Ironhide took the servo extended him and stood "I didn't mean to doze off like that."

"It's a long boring procedure." Optimus smiled "Wait till you see him."

Ironhide nodded and stretched his arms slightly giving his shoulders a slight rotation. Optimus waited for him to get around and motioned him to follow to the berth were Shadow lay. The youngling had doubled in size, was laying on his back with his helm tilted slightly at a downward angle.

"So what do you think?" Ratchet took a step back.

"He looks perfect…" Optimus smiled softly. "Give us a few minutes Ratchet."

"Of course…I understand …call me when you need me." Ratchet backed away from the berth, Ironhide took his place.

Ironhide reached out his hand to Optimus, who took it. They looked down at the child they had come to claim as their own and didn't say anything, they just stood. Optimus had his other hand in Shadows, and Ironhide had his free hand on the sparkling's dark helm. "I'm not ready for this…"Ironhide said in a fit of frustration, it was soft and quiet, just above a whisper. Part of him hated that he broke their silence.

"Neither am I…but we talked about this…it had to be done…everyone has to grow…even us."

"Primus…"Ironhide sighed and nodded. "I do this for you ya know."

"I know." Optimus smiled. "I do this for you too."

"Don't let that get out." Ironhide made a face as though his reputation were on the line. "RATCHET!" he called out.

The medic appeared as quickly as he had gone and smiled. "Are we ready?"

"Yes…bring him out of induced stasis."

"Of course." Ratchet squeezed behind Ironhide and shifted to the control panel and pressed a few more buttons. Optimus and Ironhide waited patiently on either side of the berth.

Blue optics turned dim, and then slowly brightened. "Hi-duh…" Shadows vocal processor squeaked before coming online fully. "Ironhide." He said quietly.

"Yes I'm here Shadow…so is Optimus."

"Optimus..." Shadow sat forward and put a small servo to his head.

"Do you know what has been done to you?" Optimus asked quietly.

"Primary initiation upgrade…" Shadow was reading the back code out of his processor.

"That is correct." Ratchet smiled "You've got a whole new skill set to work with kid…"

"Things will be much different now." Ironhide reached down around Shadow's torso and lifted him up onto his wide bottom stabilizing servos. "here we go…standing up."

"Are you alright Shadow?" Optimus smiled keeping his other hand.

"Yes …I can stand." The little mech said quietly.

"Alright kid…servos." Ratchet came around front. Shadow twisted his small arms around. "Door wings…" Shadow glanced behind himself and made them flutter. "you're on your feet we'll skip that one…and no transformation sequence until your next upgrade…I believe that is everything…you're free to go with your creators."

Shadow reached up his hands instinctively at Ironhide. The black mech lifted him up off the berth and set him on the floor, the 8 foot tall sparkling came to Ironhide's hip, and Optimus' mid thigh. Shadow lowered his head but soon his hand was grasped by Optimus. "Come on now…lets get back to our room…you've got a few things you'll need to see.

"Like what Father?" Shadow blinked his optics and looked up.

"You'll see when we get there." Ironhide smiled and shook his head and followed the two out of the medical bay. "See ya Ratchet."

"For your sake…let's hope not…" the medic laughed softly.

* * *

Prowl stood guard at the door with a clip board in one hand. Wheeljack walked up to him and stood still. "Promise me it doesn't explode…"

"No sir…it's just a few data pads …books…"

"Very good…" he motioned him inside. "Jazz will tell you where to put them."

First Aid walked up and handed over a small data pad to Prowl who took it and set it down at his feet in a box with others. There were also blue and black ribbons tied around the door frame.

Optimus turned the corner talking causally to his son, Ironhide behind them. Prowl shook his head and turned inside the door "Incoming!" he said and motioned all the bots out. Jazz nodded and told Sunstreaker and Blurr to get out to the hallway, and they did.

Optimus stopped at the door to their room. "Prowl?"

"Sir…Ironhide…Shadow." He smiled down "Oh you look fantastic…I'm glad the upgrade went well." He smiled. Jazz appeared behind him "Look Jazz…doorwings."

"Oh I guess we were wrong huh Prowler…"

"Wrong about what?" Ironhide asked.

"We thought he'd get smokestacks like prime." The two smiled at one another. Optimus raised a finger touching one of the ribbons on the door. "its his upgrade day…it was good for crew moral to allow them to follow the old traditions."

"I understand." Optimus smiled and looked at the ribbons everyone had left at least one…with their names and well wishes for Shadow written on them. "And what is the rest of this?"

"We finished moving you in during tha day…" Jazz smirked and stood tall next to Prowl. It was only when the spy walked that he limped. "Painting's done…it's all set up…presents for Shadow are in his room."

"Good to see you're feeling better Jazz.." Optimus smiled.

"Yeah I was just over heaten' a bit due ta a busted fan…was upsetting my tanks .Ratchet fixed it."

Prowl nodded in agreement. "and he's back to his painfully chipper self." Jazz smiled at him and looked down over Prowl's clip board.

"Presents?" Shadow blinked "Gifts!"

"Yes gifts," Ironhide shook his head "Let go inside."

"Yes please father!" he pulled on Optimus more "Please!"

"Alright ..." Optimus let out a laugh "Alright slow down…"

"Now who's getting too old?" Ironhide smirked at his bonded.

"Prowl?"

"Yes Optimus?" the cruiser turned

"Toss Ironhide in the brig…"

"With pleasure sir..." Prowl laughed knowing Optimus was not serious about his order.

"Toss him in the brig" Ironhide shifted past them to follow Optimus into their room, as he did so he pointed at Jazz.

"Either way it's my Pleasure Ironhide." Prowl smirked but caught a smack in the arm from Jazz. "Hey…stop that." The doors hissed shut and Prowl turned taking Jazz's servo in his; leaving the box outside the door for well wishers to continue to drop off items.

* * *

As the door sealed behind them Optimus and Ironhide looked around "Wow…they worked fast." Ironhide mused taking a look around the larger lounge, shelves were up, medals honors and awards were displayed. A picture hung on the wall, Shadow the day after he had been found in Ironhide's workshop on the floor with the blocks. There were two large loungers a table with four chairs and a smaller desk in the back. A place for Optimus to work.

Optimus smiled and lead Shadow to the far room on the right. His old office. "This will be your room." He opened the door, there was a small berth, a desk, bookshelves filled with datapads on every subject the little one could ask for. A digital display that was currently rotating pictures from around the ship, the solar system and occasionally pictures of Femmes and Mechs he would see every day.

"Look!" Shadow got up on his berth and stood looking up at the ceiling, hung from it was a vast collection of little stars on strings, hanging from different heights….planets, and little ships were littered across the ceiling. "WOW!"

"Ironhide…"Opitmus called to him the dark mech was still stuned by their lounge but turned toward's shadows room and his name being called.

"What is it?" Ironhide looked inside the room and smiled. "They did well."

"Indeed." Optimus smiled as Ironhide put a hand on his arm.

"Look Fathers look!" Shadow jumped on the berth and giggled "which one is that!?"

"That's Saturn…mars…this is the Terran Solar system." Ironhide walked in. "And way down over by your door hanging by Optimus' head…that's cybertron."

"Wow…" he smiled "Father can you tell me more?!" his little body was thirsting for information.

"Of course…but not today." Ironhide grabbed him and set him back down on the floor. "You will have to start having lessons tomorrow."

"Lessons?" Shadow blinked "What's lessons?"

"You will spend time with different members of the crew and each will teach you something different." Optimus smiled "You will learn strategy with Prowl, I will teach you Cybertronian history and literature, Ironhide will help you with your physical attributes and training he also knows a lot of Cybertronian history he just won't admit it. You will study with Wheeljack for advanced Calculations and Ratchet for Science and medicine."

"What will Jazz teach me?"

"To be sneaky..." Ironhide smiled pride filled his voice and grabbed up Shadow in his hands and the youngling giggled. Iornhide reached over his head and Shadow was touching the stars.

"FATHER STOP!" the little one laughed "put me down!" he giggled.

"Ironhide don't rile him up…you'll strain yourself." Another quip at Ironhide's age, as he made his way out of the room.

Ironhide set Shadow down and smiled "There are lots of things to do…find something to occupy a bit of time…play."

"Okay…" he said and moved to the foot of his berth and pushed the lid off of a large box of toys. "Oh! Cool!" Shadow dove into the box head first and Ironhide left him with his legs dangling out over the side.

Optimus stood in the doorway to their berthroom. "Something wrong?" Ironhide asked and walked up. His optics blinked slowly.

"They expanded it…" Optimus took a step inside and looked around the room. The berth jut out of the center of the wall, but was wider, and slightly longer than it had been before. "My stabilizing servos will not hang off anymore."

"I won't fight you for room either." He smiled and took Optimus' hand "Prowl."

"I would seem so." Optimus looked above the berth there were shelves cut into the wall where none had been before, and on them were two of Ironhide's retired side arms, both non-functioning, but mounted. There were also pictures of a time before the war; Optimus and Ironhide when they were much greener, younger, and much more troublesome mechs. On the bottom of the shelf was a picture of Shadow. "I think we should give Prowl a day off."

"He wouldn't take it." Ironhide smiled and walked to the other side of the berth and reached over to one of the weapons. "This was very kind of all of them…they did not have to."

"I would have taken us weeks to finish it with Shadow around….they must have taken initiative to get it done during Shadow's upgrade.

"FATHER!" Shadow stood at the door causing both mechs to turn. Suddenly, a flurry of things hit Ironhide; his armor, shoulder, chest, and jaw. Ironhide reached up and pulled the small orange dart off his face; it made a pop sound. "It's called a NERF gun!"

Optimus looked at Shadow and tried to stifle his laugh at the orange darts that now covered his boded. "we will discuss the use of weapons…of ANY sort…in our home…"

"Oh Ironhide it was in good fun…"

"I'm sure." He motioned Shadow over "Come get them all before I decide to toss them at you." Shadow tossed the plastic gun up onto the berth and ran to Ironhide's side to pick up the small orange suction cup darts. Optimus inched closer and knelt down to help pull darts off Ironhide where Shadow could not reach. "Nice shot…" he smiled and ran his fingers over Shadow's head.

"Just like you." Optimus smiled softly and began to hand the darts back to Shadow, who ran and started to load his gun again.

* * *

Soon the little one was back in his room shooting at a small illuminated dartboard on his wall.

Ironhide smiled and knelt down beside him "Now if you put your optic over this piece here and line up your target….you should be able to hit it.." The little one pulled the trigger and the dart near hit its intended mark. "Close…very close…"

"I'll get those Decepticons…"

"What?" Ironhide's voice was full of concern.

"The ones who hurt me …they made you sad…and then they made you and Optimus mad…" he black youngling looked up.

"Yes because they hurt you…" Ironhide put a hand to the child's face "You cannot fathom trying to defeat them…if you see a decepticon…you must promise me with all your spark that you will run…as fast as you can…"

"But...father?"

"No buts…you must run...another attack like that could occur and we are at our weakest now..." Ironhide shook his head what was he giving the youngling a lecture for "Just ...lets try again." he motioned Shadow infront of him. "Now use the scope and try one more time...there you go." Shadow lifted the gun up and slowly took aim, he hit the lazer square in the center. "EXCELLENT!" Ironhide was filled with Pride, a feeling he hadn't felt since bonding with optimus, this was a different kind of pride, and he welcomed it. "That's my boy...my boy." Shadow smiled and leanded the weapon up over his shoulder.

"I'll make you a mount for it little one ...so you can put it on the wall next to your berth."

"Thank you father." that mass of pride Ironhide had felt before? It spiked again and for a moment he was starting to think he was more enamoured with the child than Optimus.

TBC


	8. Honestly

Kin

Chapter 8: Honestly

* * *

Shadow looked at the datapad and sighed. "This is stupid."

"No it isn't." Ironhide said and then knelt down over the pad. "What are you working on?"

"Physics…" The youngling frowned and sighed.

"You're right…it's stupid." Ironhide nodded and pointed to his calculation then motioned him to an explaning paragraph. "But nessicary." He smirked. "Do as Wheelejack has asked." He pat his shoulder. "There will be no uneducated soldiers in this army."

"It's not your army…" Shadow glared up at his parent.

"It's your father's army and I'm a part of it." Ironhide said.

Shadow's face contorted and he sat straight up and looked up to him mocking optimus "Yes part of the great cog…" he motioned his servo like a talking hand. Ironhide smacked his helm. "OW FATHER!"

"That's for mocking your father." Ironhide pointed a finger to the datapad "Physics ... get back to it." The black mech groaned quietly and rubbed at his helm his processor was on fire. He growled slightly and stood leaving his son to his work.

* * *

Ironhide entered the berth-room with a sigh "What was that all about?" optimus asked the panels on his face quirking oddly. Ironhide shook his head and sat down on the berth slowly. His back arched as his arms stretched out.

"Rebelling at a young age…" Ironhide murmered and lowered his arms, his head shifted around and he just sat there quietly.

"Impressions of me again?" Optimus sat down beside him putting an arm over Ironhide's shoulders.

"He's getting better at it." Ironhide laughed. "he's going to remember that whole speech one day."

"Primus knows he should." Optimus' optics blinked quietly as ironhide lifted his servo to his helm and rubbed slightly. "You don't look like you feel entirely alright Ironhide."

"I'm fine." He murmured quietly the servo moving to his right optic to rub at the metal there. Optimus looked slightly pained, he knew the old scar hurt from time to time, but did not know the extent of it. Ironhide had never spoken of it how he got it or why he never had it fully repaired.

"You're a liar." Optimus said quietly his servo making small shifting circular trails over the pick-up's back. "I can feel you're telling me a lie."

Ironhide grunted "If I tell you I don't want to talk about it right now….would you believe me?"

"No." Optimus said "Spit it out…"

"Order me to…" it was defiant, the bond was sealed shut from Ironhide's end and his stubbornness was getting in the way of Optimus being even remotely helpful. Optimus shook his head knowing he would never order his bonded to tell him anything. Ironhide felt a twinge of guilt as Optimus stood and moved out of the room.

Ironhide stood and shook his head guilt washed over him for being so curt, especially with the mech who held the better part of his spark. "Pit…" he grunted to himself and turned to the lounge "I can't see out of it." He said firmly "Ratchet can't seem ta find out what's wrong…" it was a partial truth but not all of it.

Optimus turned and looked at him closely, with serious eyes. "Your pride Ironhide..."

At the start of his bonded's reprimand Ironhide shook a servo in his direction "Slaggit Optimus…" his voice began to raise.

Optimus waved an arm before him. "Not in front of Shadow." A finger in the direction of the black mech silenced him. Ironhide growled low and turned. ::Please…:: the call over the bond was desperate ::you're still telling me lies…I just want to know the truth Ironhide.::

The youngling was at his desk looking over his work, but his optics shifted and heard every word that was spoken between them. The uneasy silence now told the youngling that his parents spoke to one another in their heads again, his door wings fluttered quietly.

::optimus...:: Ironhide sighed quietly turning only his head.

::Tell me.:: his arms extended as though an open source, something for Ironhide to go to.

"Call for Ratchet." The pick-up slumped down in a chair lying his head back ignoring those arms he longed for. "Shadow come in here." Ironhide called to their youngling. Optimus nodded and turned to the doorway opening the com and requesting Ratchet, as he turned back the small blue and black mech moved to Ironhide.

"Yes Father?" Shadow touched his face softly looking up.

"Grab your physics work you're going to go visit Prowl and Jazz for a bit." He said softly and ran a hand over the youngling's helm. "Please."

"Is everything ok?" Shadow blinked slowly looking up at Optimus.

"Yes …" Ironhide nodded slowly drawing the child's optics back to him. "Everything is fine."

"Okay." Shadow nodded looking between his parents and moved to his room to grab up his data pad and his book. Optimus in the interim had radioed Prowl who had appeared in their lounge as the hatchling was coming out of his room with his book. Prowl held out a servo and the little one took it. "What's going on?"

"come along…it's time for adult mechs to talk about adult mech things…" Prowl nodded to Optimus and Ironhide as he took their son away.

"Thanks prowl." Ironhide said as the door sealed behind their son. Ironhide looked up at optimus and sighed "I'm hurting…" he shifted "ratch can't find out what's wrong…it's cascading down my systems…my right optic….isn't working like I said….there's some other bad code he's not been able to weed out."

"It's why we haven't interfaced isn't it?" Optimus blinked and shook his head. "Why you keep pushing me away these last few weeks."

"Yeah…wasn't sure if I could pass this to you via data feeds…I wouldn't wish this on you.." he sighed quietly and opened the bond so Optimus could feel his discomfort. Optimus' optics opened wide as he felt out the pain and problem, lines ached, systems burned, and it was a wonder Ironhide was even functioning on any sort of Normal level. "I should never have hid it from ya." Ironhide shook his helm lowering his dark optics to the floor to shift his feet. "Didn't want ya ta worry." He vented his manifold and shook his head. "Nor shadow either."

"Well I'm worried now…" Optimus moved along the wall slowly putting a hand on their bookshelf. "You're a stubborn mech you know that?" Optimus sighed he was slightly livid "We're bonded why would you keep this from me?" he stilled wrapping his arms across his torso and lifting a hand to his pinch his optics. "Ironhide…"

The black mech held up a hand "Alright I get it…" he motioned is hand "I'm sorry…" he shifted slowly and stood walking over to Optimus with cautious steps. "This is exactly why I didn't want ta tell ya." The black mech reached a hand for an exposed elbow joint. He touched it softly and was rewarded as Optimus lowered the defensive stance and allowed Ironhide to pull him closer.

The two mechs stood silent their bond flooding feelings back and forth between one another. Optimus' worry and Ironhide's counter of comfort. They stood like that for a few minutes until their room chimed. Optimus looked up quietly "Enter." He said and the doors flew open.

Ratchet didn't have his tone or his frustration. He nodded to the two and motioned them to sit on their lounger together whilst he moved to the larger arm chair. "let's have a talk shall we…." He said quietly and set his datapad on the table.

* * *

To be continued....DUN DUN DUN!


	9. Unexpected

Kin

Chapter 9: Unexpected

I struggled with what could be wrong with Ironhide and I still don't know...so we'll leave it to destiny shall we?

~felina

* * *

Optimus and Ironhide sat looking down at the lounger, their helms pressed together quietly. Nothing needed to be said between them that Ratchet had not already explained. After the initial review of Ironhide's medical record and current standing, Ratchet had left.

Optimus' hand fumbled as he drew it up along the hinges to Ironhide's jaw. "No." it was quiet almost a whisper. His processor raced and he didn't know if he could handle anymore bad news.

"I'm sorry." Ironhide said his hands holding Optimus' helm still. On the crest of a sigh Ironhide spoke his words carefully. "There isn't much of a choice…" his hands fought for purchase on Optimus' helm and neck. Clutching him closely, the force between them was almost a battle as to who could hold on tighter. Neither would let go of the other, they refused.

"The risk…" Optimus broached his inquiry but was silenced by his neck being pulled forward, and metal against his lips; a kiss to silence him. Optimus wondered if his reservations were founded Ironhide would be severely compromised soon and he was trying to do his best to keep his wits about himself.

As Ironhide pulled back only a moment to nod his words laced with confidence. "…is worth it." He said and kissed the larger mech again trying to find footing to push up closer to his face, to get the larger mech on his back. It was easier for Ironhide like that, not that he needed to top Optimus or feel in power, but it was less claustrophobic on him.

Optimus keeled backward and lean precariously on the lounger that could barely hold the both of them lying down. Ironhide's words were drowned down in the touch of servos the running of glossa over exposed cables and ports, and the flood of their open bond. Emotions; happiness, anger, rage, bliss, adoration, love, hate; these things all were flowing between them openly.

Reaching up his hand Optimus pulled at Ironhide's torso plate. "We can't" Ironhide clutched Optimus' servos tightly away from the black metal. "I can't…" he uttered. He wanted to Primus he wanted to. He could feel the heat in his chassis and the tingle in his servos.

"The risk is worth it." Touching the metal against Ironhide's torso Optimus gave a soft nod. His Servo traced the delicate lines along his bumper reaching up under the black mech to pull him down. Ratchet had said they could Interface, it was only Ironhide's reservation that had kept them from it. Optimus' engine revved. Ironhide's groaned in response as he heated up faster.

"Primus…" It had escaped his vocalizer in a gasp. "All right….but slowly…ah'm hurtin." Ironhide caved under the pressure of the words, the feelings in the bond, and the hand already pulling the plate aside. Optimus' hand rose up to touch Ironhide's face, but before his servos made contact with the metal, before he could touch his beloved's helm again, a quake shook the ark. A violent crash that shook everything.

Not able to keep his hold on Optimus, Ironhide rolled to the ground crashing down over their small lounge table. Ironhide stood up and caught himself just as the ship rocked again. The floor was littered with glass and splintered metal from the table. His servos broke more glass under foot as he touched optimus' arm "What the slag!?" Ironhide groaned touching his aching helm.

The lights immediately turned red and the ship was on full alert."This is Red Alert…we have decepticons around the perimeter! Seekers in the sky…battlestations…battlestations…Prime to the command center!" The mechs exchanged looks as the ship rocked again in another violent quake.

"Slag." Ironhide looked over at Optimus' optics and helped him to stand. "Go for pits sake…I'll get Shadow to Ratchet now go!" Ironhide rolled his shoulders over and his cannons activated shunting out of the backs of his forearms and tearing around to the top. The barrels turned and he was ready.

Optimus was glad of the servo up, getting his footing just before another shake, and he pulled out his pistol. "Lets go…be careful Ironhide and stay on the ship…that's an order!"

Ironhide nodded and the two came together in a final clash. There was a kiss, a strong passionate kiss, one they might not ever have again. Ironhide forced prime back "GO! NOW GO!" he commanded.

As he ran out the door "Get to Shadow!" Optimus didn't look back.

"I will for Pits sake… Prime go!" Ironhide yelled darting out of their room and down the opposite corridor. His processor raced truth be told he was in a full out panic and trying to keep it under wraps.

The weapons specialist would meet Jazz half way down the hallway. Jazz had shadow on his back and was in a full sprint. "HIDE!" Shadow squealed for his father reaching out. Ironhide scooped him out of Jazz's arms.

"Ironhide where's prime."

"You and Prowl get to the command Center…Prime's there now." He shifted shadow around in his arms "I'll take him to Ratchet and join you." Ironhide motioned his hand "GO!" Ironhide didn't look back to see if Jazz had listened he kept moving forward clutching shadow against his torso plate.

Shadow wrapped his arms around his Ironhide's neck tightly "father?"

"It's gonna be ok kiddo." Ironhide was trying to convince himself of the statement more than the sparkling. "It's gonna be ok." He repeated and stopped looking down another hall he noted it was clear and turned going toward the medical bay. His mind continued to race anyone, even the child in his hands could see his frustration.

Ratchet was setting trays down in the medical bay full of supplies he knew he would need after the fight. He looked up as the doors hissed open and he looked at shadow. "come on …" he motioned the smaller mech towards himself. Ironhide set the child down slowly and pushed him forward to Ratchet and followed close behind.

"Can you keep me on my stabilizing servos?" Ironhide asked.

"I can do something." Ratchet turned and moved to a small table and pulled out a vile and an energon tube used for transfusions and affixed a needle to the end and then turned to the black mech. "Lower your left cannon."

Ironhide did as asked lowering the cannon down and around his stiff arm. "That gonna help?"

"Should numb you out enough to keep you at full capacity for a while." He nodded and twisted the needle into a line. If Ironhide felt any discomfort he did not show it.

Ironhide's neural lines began to numb slightly and his discomfort diminished. "Thanks Ratch." Ironhide said as the needle was withdrawn.

"Shadow will be safe with me." Ratcet put his free hand on the mechling's shoulder. The other servo holding the vile, tubes, and needle. He backed up slightly as Ironhide moved forward toward shadow.

Ironhide knelt down "I love ya kiddo…" Ironhide looked shadow over slowly and pulled him forward hugging him once more and planting a kiss on the top of his helm despite the mechling's protest and embarrassment.

"Father stop…" Shadow waved him away. He groaned.

"I love ya…be safe do as Ratchet asks and remember if ya see a decepticon."

"Run." Shadow said without hesitation.

"That's my good boy." Ironhide pat his shoulder and stood tall giving ratchet one glance before moving back down the hall weapons at the ready.

Shadow looked up "is everything gonna be ok?" his optics blinked and flickered slowly.

Ratchet looked down eyeing the black and blue mechling quietly. He wanted to lie, to say yes, but he gave an honest answer. "I'm not sure…come inside." He motioned him inside the inner office and sealed the doors from the inside. "Im going need your help sorting some things we're going to need."

* * *

To be continued.


	10. War's Cradle

Kin

Chapter 10: War's Cradle

* * *

Ratchet turned around in his med bay making sure everything was in the right place. "All right." He looked down "Your job is?"

"Take energon to those who need it." Shadow said softly holding a little metal tray. He smiled up softly.

"Good." Ratchet pet his helm softly. "I'll need your help…it might get very hectic in here." Ratchet said turning slowly and setting up a few more tools.

The youngling turned looking around as the ship quaked again. "Sire…" he frowned looking around "Optimus…Ironhide." He murmured.

"Your parents will be fine." Ratchet lied, he could not know that for sure. He wasn't even sure Ironhide could survive this not if anything happened. He turned making a final scan of the area to make sure he was fully prepared for anything.

"Ratchet?" Shadow walked up and took the medic's servo. Ratchet looked down meeting the youngling's gaze quietly. "I love you." Shadow said and grasped onto the medics leg.

"I love you too." He told the young one softly pressing the little helm to his hip joint. They all did, everyone on the ark cared for Shadow and loved him like he was not only a child, but also one of the crew. Their fondness of him was the reason they fought for him.

Shadow's little door-wings trembled slowly. "It's starting." Another quake. Ratchet looked around shaking his head.

"Yes…. let's go into my office until we are needed." Ratchet ushered the youngling away slowly his processor filling with dread. "Primus help us all…"

"Who's Primus?" Ratchet blinked and looked down at Shadow with blank optics. "Father said he would tell me one day but he never has."

Thinking a moment he smiled as another quake rocked the ship. Holding shadow close he sat down in his chair lifting the youngling up into his lap. "The story of Primus…" he began with a sigh "Is long but I'll tell you a little…. A long time ago…on a very distant planet called Cybertron." He smiled and Shadow listened intently between blasts and explosions that rocked the ship. One blast in particular scared the little one into Ratchet's arms and the medic smiled looking down at him. "And Primus ...created us all."

* * *

"THERE! OVER THE RISE!" Prowl motioned Prime ahead with a drawn out wave of his arm. "MEGATRON!" He said over the sounds of the weapons fire.

Optimus turned and looked back at Prowl "Alpha team…on my mark." Ironhide readied his firearm stepping up beside Optimus. "You will remain here…" Optimus commanded.

"Like pit I will." Ironhide grunted pressing forward ahead of Optimus

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Optimus moved to decibels Ironhide had only heard under extreme strain. The serious of meeting those Optics compiled with the ache in the bond left Ironhide shaking his head. Stopping only two footfalls ahead of Prime he sighed. He frowned fully and nodded content to comply with the order as given; he knew it would take orders by Prime to keep him out of this.

"Yes Sir." He turned around meeting his bonded's gaze for only a moment before pulling the secondary sniper team with him. "Wheeljack! Perceptor, move to higher ground…focus on the seekers!" He commanded "Take them out of the sky!"

Turning Ironhide met Primes gaze one last time. "Go…" he said firmly "Before I stop you." He said tossing a side arm in Prime's direction.

Catching the weapon in mid air Optimus turned and sprinted down the hill line, meeting up with Prowl, Jazz, and Bluestreak. Heading over the rise; the four mechs found the last of the decepticons piling into the space-bridge. "Megatron! You coward!" Optimus said stopping his advance holding up his arm to stop his men.

"Not this time." The decepticon leader lifted a small device and pressed the button along it's top. As the space-bridge activated; the decepticons were ported away; setting off an explosion behind the four Autobots.

"JACK!" Bluestreak screamed, and in a panic he ran up over the hill "Come on guys ...the cons are gone we've got to get back." The grey mech ran up over the hill, the pursuit to the bridge had been a futile one. "WHEELJACK!" Bluestreak's panicked cries filled the air as he sprinted toward the base.

"Optimus?" Prowl turned seeing their leader on the ground, on his knees clutching his torso plate. Panic ran through Prowl's processor as he collapsed next to prime on his knee joints.

"Primus…Ironhide…" Jazz started to run "STAY WITH HIM PROWL." And soon the Porsche was gone. Prowl reached out laying a hand on Optimus' forearm trying to make some sense of what their leader was feeling.

"Sir?" It felt like the worst question in the world and the words are slick with fear. Optimus' optics dimmed slowly and came back brightly. "Sir …I…I.."

Optimus pushed him back standing forcefully. "He's alive…I need to get to him." He uttered quickly. "He's going into Stasis Lock."

"Primus." Prowl stood and tried to help Optimus, but the Semi wouldn't have it. He stood and tore away toward the base; his SIC hot on his heels.

* * *

"There on the table." Ratchet ordered as Prowl and Jazz lifted Ironhide's body up onto the medical berth. "hurry and get him up there while I get him hooked to the computer." Ratchet ordered pulling up lines to hook into the main system panel turning to reach back to force the screen around to his optics. "Come on Hide don't do this to us."

Bluestreak entered with Wheeljack in his arms, the scientist was online. Prowl motioned them over. "Put him on the next birth he's going to have to wait." In the mass hysteria around them the larger mechs didn't notice the child at their feet, who's optics turned to the size of saucers.

"Creator?" Shadow dropped his little tray spilling the energon across the floor. His optics began to glaze over with lubricant and he started for the berth trying to run to Ironhide. His Creator laid lifeless, servos hanging down off the medical berth as Rachet and Prowl moved to try to find a spark pulse. "Ironhide?" Prowl turned slowly looking down.

"Shadow." He murmured.

Optics cast to the little one on the floor. As a shadow loomed down over the little one coming to him, kneeling down, as the view of his creator was blocked off. "Shadow." Prime had entered behind Jazz and snatched the small mechling up in his arms in mid-stride. "I've got you…" Optimus pressed the little one close to his chassis.

"Sire?" He pointed back to Ironhide's lifeless body. "What's wrong with Ironhide?" He shuddered and shifted vents sniffling as the lubricant leaked out of his optics. "Why doesn't he get up!"

Optimus looked down at his some with sheer shock, he didn't know how to answer that question. Instead he pulled his helm closer and spoke as softly as he could. "Quiet…No questions now." Optimus said taking him out of the medical bay. "Just be with me right now, and I shall be with you." It was hard for Optimus to say, his vocals were cracking and his servos trembled holding the little one against him.

Moving to their quarters he was stricken. His Spark throbbed in its chamber. Opening the door he carried Shadow into their room. Laying in the berth he and Ironhide shared he held the small mech closely. "Your Creator is very sick Shadow." Optimus began slowly "Very sick…and this ….He may not come back from."

"What do you mean?" Shadow looked up wiping at his own optics.

"Ironhide may not come back online." Optimus reached his hand up pressing the digits into his optics to try to fend off the lubricant leak that dared to try to get out.

"Not online?" Shadow knew what that meant, his little body quaked as Optimus pressed the little one to his Chassis. "No ..NO…NO NO NO!" Shadow screamed pounding his hands on Optimus' chassis.

Optimus didn't stop him; he just continued to run a hand over the back of the little one's helm and back-strut. "Shadow…" he said softly "Try to be positive." Though he found that he was having difficulty with that as well.

The chime posted at his door. "Come in." Optimus called out. Sealing his optics holding the little one tightly to his chassis.

The door slung back and Jazz strode in. "I uh came to sit with ya." He said walking through the living area to the berth-room to see Optimus holding Shadow closely. Optimus' optics illustrated enough pain and anguish the third in command had to look away a moment to compose himself. "Prowl said he'd call if something changed." It was all he could manage.

Optimus didn't open his optics, he just nodded. Jazz turned his body away and reached back touching Optimus' servo. His servo was clutched upon and they just sat there like that, hand in hand. Optimus keeping Shadow close as he could. Jazz shook his head and lowered his optics to the floor and thought how he would feel if it was prowl. He shuddered and shook his head again. He felt like he could purge and the silence that was hanging in the air was making it worse. If it wasn't for Shadow's shudders and cries, he would not be able to handle it. He was barely handling it as it is.


	11. Why and how

Kin

Chapter 11: Why and how

**Sneaks this in and hopes she hasn't been away from it too long...**

PST

sorry..

3 Felina

* * *

"He's not stabilizing, First Aid I need a flush on every pump he's got lets get to it we need to get the shrapnel out of his lines."

"Yes Ratchet." First aid turned to his station and began the work. They would work long into the night, drawing help from others around themselves.

Bluestreak mended a few of Wheeljack's smaller welds and line tears, enough to stabilize him, as the more critical Ironhide was placed in the highest priority.

Ratchet looked up at First Aid. "I need Energon, go to anyone and everyone who can donate, we're going to transfuse the lot of it."

"Ratch that's never been done before." First Aid said slowly. "You're talking about draining him and putting in whole new Energon?"

"Yes, he'll need it if he's to survive, and if there's a risk that he'll live, we'll do it." Ratchet looked up "Go to Prime first, every officer than can donate an Astro Liter, get it from them. We'll need a lot, Iornhide's a big mech."

"Yes Sir!" First Aid ran off to make his rounds grabbing a large case to take with him to draw out the necessary amounts of Energon.

Ratchet turned slowly his optics softening. "You must pull through this my friend, Primus knows if you do not survive neither will Optimus, he'd die of Spark-break."

"Would he?" Bluestreak asked.

Ratchet turned slowly. "Soldier; there's one thing I cannot fix, and it's a broken spark." He shook his head slowly. "Primus did not see fit to teach us that."

"What can I do?" Bluestreak asked still clutching Wheeljack's hand.

"Wheeljack is stable, if you would please come with me, you can donate an Asto Liter or two while you're here, and that will help immensely.

"Good strategy doc." Bluestreak said moving to his side prepped to move a shoulder panel out of the way to donate the allotted amount of Energon.

"Strategy?" Ratchet turned. "The code degradation."

"What?" Bluestreak shook his head "What are you talking about?"

"Ironhide suffers from a severe code degradation he's loosing his memory core, but we couldn't find where the drain was coming from." He looked at Bluestreak "You're a genious!" Ratchet bolted into the next room.

Bluestreak stood blinking his optical shutters wondering what had just happened. "You're welcome?" He murmured.

* * *

Jazz was knelt beside the berth and smiled looking up touching the large mobile of planets above Shadow's head making them spin. "Look kiddo I know this is really rough." Jazz started but found himself fumbling. "I know that this will be hard, but I need ya to recharge." Jazz put his hand on the side of Shadow's helm and thumbed away some of the congealed Energon at the corner ducts.

"I can't" He sobbed softly. "I can't"

Jazz sighed "Awe sure ya can." The silver mech stood and then sat on the edge of the berth and pulled the small mechling into his arms. "Hows about a story?" Jazz smiled, though that was hard.

"Like what?" the heels of the mechling's hands rubbed at his face.

"Hmm…Oh I have a good one." Jazz settled back slowly. "One day long ago, yer sire was a book keeper in the hall of records in a great city called Iocon. Now, we were great friends he and I. Still are." He smirked. "Now it was my job ta observe cultural changes on our planet. So it was really strange ta me when one day while in the gladiator pits I saw him sitting near by."

"What's a gladiator pit?" Shadow looked up slowly.

"That's a great question. It's a large arena where mechs fight one another."

"Do they die?" Shadow blinked his tears subsiding.

"Some did." He said slowly. "But that was the first night Optimus saw Ironhide." Jazz smirked.

"Was Ironhide one of those fighters?"

Jazz shook his head "Oh no, but he was in charge of security for the arena, making sure the fans didn't get inta any fights like the ones they were there to see."

"That sounds dangerous."

"Oh it was." Standing at the door Optimus smiled as Jazz told stories of Ironhide breaking up fights and then how finally after Optimus going to the Arena time and time again they took up courting one another. How the war started, and how they came to where they were now. "Little one things always happen for a reason, and I tell you what there was a reason Optimus noticed Ironhide that day, and I think Primus knew it too. I think ya were in the big guys plan all along." He smiled down at the recharging mechling in his hands and just sat there for a long time holding him. "Kid he's gonna get better." He told the recharging form. "It just has ta."

To lay the little one down Jazz had to stand and turn. "Thank you." Optimus said slowly from the door.

Looking up Jazz smiled at his friend as he pulled the small anti-static sheet over the mechling's body. "Not a problem boss."

Optimus nodded slowly, and was about to speak when a buzz at the main door silenced him. Turning he made his way to the door. Taking a deep breath to steel himself he allowed the door to open as First Aid smiled at him. "Sir we need some Energon for Ironhide." He said calmly."

Optimus stepped back allowing the Medic second-class to enter. "You shall have it." Turning the Commander found a seat and shifted one of his armor plates free on his arm.

Jazz took a seat beside him and a panel moved open on his leg and he nodded to First Aid. "Me too Aid…if it's for Ironhide."

* * *

When his optics opened he wasn't sure where he was. The bright lights around him made him question all he had been told about death. There was warmth and it moved through his veins to his very core. He felt strong and sturdy, and where there was once doubt there was only certainty.

"Ironhide." The voice was ethereal, like in a dream, calling his name. "Ironhide…" It repeated again, sounding like the mech he'd known years before. He tried to open his optics but they just seemed to be blinded when he tried. "Can he hear me?" the same voice asked.

"Oh yes." The response came in the form of a voice he knew well. There was no mistaking.

"Ratchet." Ironhide murmured. "Optimus."

"He's coming around." Ratchet smiled at Optimus who was leaned down over the berth. "He's going to be fine."

"And the code problems?" Optimus said slowly. "Their degradation?"

Ratchet shrugged as First Aid approached. "He worked a miracle for your Optimus, there shouldn't be any more trouble with his code."

Optimus vented a sigh of relief and put his helm against the broad torso plate of Ironhide who lay in a daze. "Orion?" He murmured.

"I'm here." Optimus grasped his fingers.

"Shadow?" Ironhide said slowly his head drifting from side to side in his haze. "Where's …where's Shadow?"

"Recharging, Jazz is with him." Optimus smiled. "You're going to be ok…" Optimus murmured. "You're going to live." It was spoken with more reverence than Optimus was capable.

Ratchet smiled softly and turned motioning First Aid out of the small room.

Ironhide's vision became clearer and the vision before him was one he had not expected to see again, he'd expected to stand at the well, to be judged by Primus. Blunt fingers reached up to run along the blue helm before him. "You look worn out." Ironhide murmured softly.

"That's because I am." Optimus laughed. "You got a complete Energon transfusion, and your battle computer has been replaced, along with a string of other-" Ironhide drew the mech's helm down and kissed him, if only, to shut him up. Ironhide didn't care about the why and how of it all. He just cared that Optimus was there.

Optimus would forgo his normal protests and just relish the moment.

* * *

"How do ya feel?" Jazz asked softly reaching up running his hand over Prowl's helm.

"I'm fine." Prowl insisted and slid over on the berth. "Get up here." He said. "Sit with me."

Jazz looked around before nodding and sliding up beside Prowl on the berth. "Not too much damage I hope?"

"No, just a few plate fractures, mesh wounds really." Prowl laughed. "I didn't even know I was damaged until First Aid told me to pick a berth." He laughed softly.

"Good ta hear ya laughing Prowler." Prowl nodded slowly. "Ironhide's awake, they are moving him back ta his quarters so Prime can watch ova' him."

"He's lucky to be alive." Prowl shifted up slightly letting Jazz's arm slide around his back strut. "We almost lost him."

"Glad we didn't." Jazz shrugged slowly. "Prime would 'ave been inconsolable, and I just dunno what we would 'ave done."

Prowl nodded. "We don't have to think about it now." His helm touched Jazz's with a soft clank. "Thank you for being here for me."

Jazz laughed "Don't have ta thank me fer that." He interlaced their fingers and laid back. Holding each other quietly they closed their optics and tried to recharge.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
